Reverse World
by Amaya Ryuuki
Summary: Conan bangun dari tempat tidurnya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah kembali normal. Tetapi ada orang asing yang tinggal di rumahnya. Sedangkan Ran, dikabarkan menghilang tanpa sebab. Namun sayangnya, Shinichi tak bisa mengingat apapun! Chapter 7 "New Year's Eve" datang! Setelah hiatus selama 3 tahun! Review please?
1. What Happened?

**REVERSE WORLD  
><strong>

...

...

chapter 1

**What Happened?**

...

...

"Huuuuaaaaahhh…" Conan menguap lebar. Sambil meregangkan tubuhnya kesana kemari. Dia merasa sangat lelah, dan badannya sakit semua. Padahal setahu dia kemarin, dia tidak melakukan hal yang membuat badannya sangat lelah. Kemarin dia hanya, memecahkan kasus dengan aksi 'kogoro tidurnya' seperti biasa, main game di rumah professor Agasa dan main bola dengan teman-temannya. Seharusnya dia tak begitu lelah, karena semua hal itu sudah biasa dia lakukan.

Conan beranjak dari tempat tidur, dengan langkah yang diseret-seret dia menuju kamar mandi. Karena matanya masih setengah terbuka-setengah tertutup dia tidak melihat sekeliling dengan baik, hanya meraba raba perabotan yang ada. Begitu juga setelah sampai di kamar mandi, sikat gigi dan mandi. Matanya masih tertutup dengan kesadaran yang setengah hidup.

Setelah mandi dan dalam keadaan masih menggunakan handuk, dia menuju cermin besar untuk bercuci muka. Padahal tadi sudah mandi.

"Huuuuuaaaaahh…" menguap lagi. Hari ini dia agak heran, rasanya tubuhnya agak membesar, dan kamar mandinya agak berbeda. Tapi mungkin itu perasaannya saja.

"Huuuuaaaaa… aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Conan menjerit sesegera mungkin setelah melihat apa yang ada di cermin.

Bukan, bukan hantu yang muncul. Hanya saja, Conan melihat wajah seseorang dan bukan dirinya.

"O, oh… Ke, kenapa…" wajahnya begitu pucat. Dia memukul-mukul wajahnya sendiri untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya di cermin itu benar. Dan bayangan di cermin tentu saja mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya.

"A, aku… Wajahku… Ke, kembali…" dengan nafas yang tersenggal karena shock.

"AKU JADI SHINICHI KUDO LAGIIIIII….!" teriaknya tak percaya.

Karena sensasi tertegunnya, dia masih memegangi wajahnya, dan seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Termasuk bagian pribadi. Cuma untuk memastikan, apakah yang dialaminya sekarang benar. Dan semua itu benar. Sangat benar. Dengan senyuman tak percaya dan pikiran yang buntu dia kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi di sana ada yang aneh.

"Tu, tunggu… L, lho… Ini kan…" dia terperangah sebentar setelah memasuki kamar. Lalu kembali berteriak, "Kamarku…?" dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Conan langsung mengitari setiap sudut kamarnya, memeriksa di sini di sana, bahkan menjajal terlentang di tempat tidurnya. Setelah tahu bahwa semua itu benar, dia langsung memegang kepalanya. Benar-benar tak habis pikir.

'Tunggu… Kenapa bisa begini? Aku kembali jadi Shinichi Kudo? Makan apa aku kemarin? Kalau tubuhku berubah, kenapa aku tak merasa kesakitan?' Conan berpikir keras.

'Dan juga… Kenapa aku ada di rumah? Memang kemarin aku main game di rumah professor Agasa, tapi masa' sih aku tidak pulang ke rumah Ran?' tapi dipikir seperti apapun, dia tetap tak bisa mengerti.

Lalu terbesit pikiran untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Haibara. Siapa tahu, kemarin Conan terbentur dan tidak ingat hal ini. Segera saja dia turun untuk menelepon menggunakan telepon rumah. Dilihatnya sekeliling rumah, sepi. Itu karena orang tuanya di luar negeri, tentu saja.

Setelah menekan beberapa digit nomor, gagang telepon didekatkannya ke telinga. Mendengarkan nada sambung sampai si penerima telepon menjawab.

"Halo? Professor? Ai mana?" tanya Shinichi tanpa basa-basi.

"Tumben mencari Ai, Shinichi? Dia masih mandi, sebentar lagi kan sekolah… Kau tidak berangkat?" tanya professor dengan nada sedikit canggung di awal, tapi lembut setelahnya.

'Hah? Tumben, katanya? Memangnya aku tak pernah menanyakan tentang Ai apa? Aneh sekali professor ini…' Shinichi berpikir dalam hati dengan heran.

"Ah, oh iya… Ya sudah kalau begitu professor, nanti saja…" Shinichi menutup telepon setelah mendengarkan iya dari professor.

Shinichi naik lagi ke atas untuk bersiap-siap sekolah. Sambil berpakaian dan menyiapkan buku, dia tetap berusaha berpikir tentang hari ini. Tentang tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba kembali, tentang kenapa dia ada di rumahnya, tentang sikap aneh professor, semuanya jadi satu. Tapi gagal, tetap saja dia tak bisa menarik kesimpulan yang logis. Kepalanya bahkan merasa lebih pusing. Setelah lelah berpikir, dia turun untuk membuat sarapan. Inilah deritanya hidup sendirian.

Tapi lagi-lagi dia dibuat terkejut, ketika melihat di meja makan sudah tersedia hidangan dan sebuah bonus. Seorang laki-laki duduk santai sambil membaca koran, sedangkan di seberang meja makan, yaitu tempat telepon rumah berada, ada seorang wanita yang tengah asyik berbicara dengan nada gembira bersama lawan teleponnya. Membuat Shinichi mau tidak mau membelalakkan matanya, dan berteriak lagi.

"Ayah? Ibu?"

Kedua manusia yang merasa diteriaki tersebut langsung menoleh. Si laki-laki menurunkan korannya dan memandang heran kepada anak laki-laki semata wayangnya itu, sedangkan si wanita yang tengah asyik bertelepon ria langsung menyudahi kegiatannya dan berjalan mendekati pemuda yang sedang keheranan karena terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya kedua orang itu bersamaan.

"Ke, kenapa ada di sini? Bukannya di New York? Pulang tanpa memberitahu aku?" si pemuda tersebut berkata dengan sedikit teriak.

Ayah dan ibu yang dimaksud malah saling berpandangan, dari ekspresinya terlihat bahwa mereka tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Shinichi.

Belum sempat Shinichi mendengar jawaban dari kedua orang tuanya, dia mendapati hal yang aneh lagi. Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki kecil menuju ruang makan tempat kehebohan sekarang terjadi. Shinichi sangat heran, di rumah yang hanya ditempati bertiga ini, kenapa ada orang lagi?

Langkah kecil itu semakin dekat, membuat Shinichi sedikit gugup dan bingung. Tapi dia juga juga penasaran, siapa yang akan datang. Dan tibalah sang pemilik langkah kaki di ruang makan. Tanpa disuruh, Shinichi membelalakkan mata dan mengangakan mulutnya. Sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang diikat ke belakang seperti buntut kuda namun tidak panjang sedang menatapnya gembira. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah memasang wajah histeris. Sangat tidak mengerti dengan semua yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

'Si, siapa anak ini? Kenapa dia ada di rumahku? Da, dan juga… Kenapa ayah dan ibu tidak terkejut?' muncul beribu-ribu pertanyaan di benak Shinichi. Kenapa ini, kenapa itu, bagaimana bisa begini, bagaimana bisa begitu, semuanya muncul tanpa bisa dihentikan dan dijawab.

Shinichi memandang dengan wajah aneh ke kedua orang tuanya, pandangan yang mengisyaratkan permintaan penjelasan. Dan yang ditatap lagi-lagi hanya membalas dengan pandangan heran. Tapi Yukiko malah mendekati gadis kecil tersebut. Awalnya Shinichi mengira, bahwa Ibunya itu akan bertanya siapa gadis kecil asing ini. Namun, sepertinya Shinichi salah.

"Hai, Christie! Kau sudah siap rupanya? Ayo sarapan bersama!" Yukiko menyapa gadis kecil tadi dengan senyuman.

"Iya…!" gadis kecil bernama Christie tadi mengangguk gembira dan berlari menuju meja makan, lalu duduk di kursi dan memulai makan.

Sedangkan Shinichi, masih berdiri sambil melongo melihat kejadian tadi. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Saat dia memandang ayahnya untuk berkonsultasi, sang ayah malah melanjutkan kegiatan membaca korannya yang sempat terganggu tadi.

Shinichi segera duduk di depan samping kanan ayahnya, tepat di seberang tempat duduk gadis bernama Christie tadi. Shinichi menurunkan koran ayahnya dan menatap penuh protes. Langsung saja, dia mengeluarkan unek-uneknya tentang gadis tadi pada ayahnya. Berharap akan mendapat jawaban yang bisa dimengerti oleh Shinichi.

"Hei, Ayah! Siapa bocah ini? Kenapa dia ada di rumah kita? Kenapa ibu begitu akrap dengannya? Jawab Yah!" Shinichi bertanya bertubi-tubi, tak peduli ayahnya akan kebingungan menjawab atau apa, dia hanya terlalu bingung dengan keadaan sekarang.

Lagi-lagi Yusaku, ayahnya, menatap heran Shinichi. Lalu menhela napas sebentar setelah beberapa saat. Dan mulai berbicara.

"Kau ini kenapa? Masa' lupa sama Christie? Dia anak yang dititipkan di rumah ini… Bukannya kau sendiri yang membawanya pulang dari rumah professor Agasa karena bilang dia ditinggal orang tuanya keluar negeri, dan kau ingin merawatnya sebab dia keponakan professor Agasa juga…?" Ayahnya menjelaskan dengan santai dan sedikit pertanyaan sepele untuk meladeni sikap aneh Shinichi. Yang bertanya justru sedang kebingungan.

'Hah? Aku membawa anak ini pulang dari rumah professor Agasa? Dan kata ayah, dia ini keponakannya profesor? Lucu sekali… Sejak kapan professor punya keponakan? Selama ini yang dibilang keponakan adalah Conan yaitu aku sendiri… Bagaimana bisa, ceritanya mirip dengan saat dia dibawa pulang ke rumah Ran saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengecil…?" Shinichi berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang benar-benar diinginkannya.

'Eh, tu, tunggu dulu… Tadi ibu bilang namanya… Christie…? Seperti nama… Agatha Christie! Ke, kenapa bisa…?'

"Hei, cepat makan, nanti kau terlambat… Kasian Christie kan? Apa kau masih merasa bingung, anakku?" kata Yukiko sedikit nada kesal di akhir. Teguran itu membuat Shinichi tersadar dari alam berpikirnya, memegang kepalanya karena terasa sakit setelah memaksa berpikir keras dan segera mengikuti kata-kata ibunya sebelum dia mendapat masalah yang akan membuatnya susah jika bertengkar dengan ibunya.

.

.

Shinichi berjalan dengan tenang sambil berpikir lagi mengenai hal yang terjadi di pagi ini. Kenapa dia bisa lupa dengan hal penting dan sama sekali tak mengerti apa-apa. Di samping Shinichi yang tengah bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri, Christie malah berjalan dengan gembira sambil menatap wajah Shinichi. Sepertinya Christie senang sekali melihat Shinichi sedang berpikir keras.

"Kak Shinichi sedang memikirkan apa? Sepertinya dari tadi tadi pagi kakak kebingungan… Apa kakak sakit?" tanya Christie polos.

"Eh?" Shinichi sedikit terkejut karena gadis yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang malah menanyainya. Lalu Shinichi melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tidak… Aku hanya sedikit merasa aneh…" dengan senyuman canggung.

"Oh ya Christie, kenapa aku merasa pernah melihatmu sebelumnya ya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Bukannya setiap hari kita memang bertemu? Kita kan serumah, kak…" jawab Christie lirih.

"Bukan itu… Maksudku… Wajahmu itu terlihat sangat familiar diingatanku… Mirip seseorang…" Shinichi mencoba memastikan.

Christie sedikit gugup dengan perkataan Shinichi barusan. Dia sedikit berkeringat, dan akhirnya menjawab dengan terbata, "O, oh ya? Mungkin itu hanya perasaan kakak saja…".

"Mungkin juga… Sebab pikiranku sedang kacau saat ini… Maaf ya…"

"Ti, tidak apa-apa, kak…" Christie kembali tersenyum.

Dan mereka kembali berjalan menuju sekolah.

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas,

Shinichi menatap ke semua sudut kelas, dia merasakan kerinduan yang luar biasa dengan suasana yang lama dia tinggalkan karena tubuhnya mengecil ini. Inilah suasana kelasnya, suasana yang selama ini berganti dengan suasana kelas lain yaitu SDnya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, tubuhnya sudah kembali seperti semula dan tanpa rasa sakit sehingga dia bisa merasakan lagi enaknya jadi siswa SMU.

Namun Shinichi melupakan satu hal. Ran. Ya, Ran. Dia melupakan satu hal yang penting itu, jika tubuhnya sudah kembali, seharusnya hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan adalah menemui Ran untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang Conan Edogawa, tentang Kogoro tidur, tentang aptx 4869, dan juga tentang organisasi baju hitam. Tapi dia malah kebingungan seperti ini.

'Eh lho… Ngomong-ngomong gimana dengan oraganisasi itu? Bagaimana kabarnya?' tanya Shinichi dalam hati. Belum sempat muncul lagi banyak pertanyaan dalam pikirannya. Seorang gadis melewati dirinya sambil menepuk bahu Shinichi. Segera saja Shinichi menoleh.

"Sonoko…"

"Hai Shinichiiii…! Tumben sekali hari ini telat, kau kenapa sakit perut hah?" sapa Sonoko sedikit kasar.

"Enak saja… Oh ya, Ran mana? Tadi aku lupa menjemputnya… Apa dia berangkat bersamamu?" tanya Shinichi.

Sonoko melukiskan raut sedih dan cemas di wajahnya. Dia hanya diam beberapa detik hingga akhirnya berbicara setelah menghela napas panjang sebelumnya.

"Kau ini bagaimana… Istrimu itu kan sudah lama menghilang…" jawab Sonoko dengan nada menggoda yang sedikit dipaksa.

"Hah? Menghilang? Bagaimana bisa?" Shinichi sedikit berteriak mendengar jawaban Sonoko. Bagaimana bisa Ran menghilang, dan bagaimana mana bisa dia tak tahu?

"Dia kan tidak pulang lagi setelah pergi denganmu di Tropical Land?" jawab Sonoko sedikit kesal saat menjelaskan. Tampak sekali bahwa dia sedih membicarakan kehilangan Ran.

"Tropical Land?"

"Iya…"

"He, hei… Tunggu… Kenapa ceritanya jadi terbalik begini?" Shinichi membelalak tak percaya.

* * *

><p>This is it! ^^<p>

huft, pendek ya? maaf, namanya juga prolog...

semoga kali ini ejaannya benar, amin...

review pelase?

arigatou gozaimasu...


	2. Aku Harus Menjalaninya

Terima kasih buat:

L-ThE-MyStEriOuS, Sha-chan anime lover, cheeky n' hyuu-su nologin, rachel moore, sisi, Fumiya Ninna 19, edogawafirli, Neiko Megumi, uchiha cucHan clyne, SilverBullet, Neiko Megumi (?),ayushina, Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo, Kikyo Fujikazu, Fujikaze Akira. Atas reviewnya… ^^

Insert story:

**L-ThE-MyStEriOuS**: namanya juga 'Reverse World' sudah jelas terbalik? Ran? Memangnya Ran kenapa? Hihihi… Ini kenapa jadi bawa-bawa BO? Sudah diupdate nih… Ampun bang, jangan disamperin… iya, salam kenal juga… Aku udah baca crossover…

**Sha-chan anime lover**: aku nggak bilang Christie itu Ran lho… Ah iya maaf, kali ini aku akan lebih teliti… Ayo, ayo! Shinichi memang harus sama Ran! ^^

**cheeky n' hyuu-su nologin**: salam kenal juga… Aku nggak bilang Christie itu Ran, tapi mungkin juga begitu… Soal kamu login atau nggak, nggak masalah lah… Koma? Lebih baik jangan… Aduh, pikiranmu mesum ya… Hehehe… Update nih…

**rachel moore**: aku nggak bilang Ran kecil, dia cuma hilang… Soal panjangnya, maaf aku belum bisa panjangin, sebab aku nggak mau ngerusak genre chapter ini… Tapi chapter selanjutnya pasti panjang! Janji!

**sisi**: makasih… ^^

**Fumiya Ninna 19**: Seru ya? Makasih… Hm, mungkin juga Ran begitu…

**edogawafirli**: oh ya? Ceritakan! Sebab aku sempat kehilangan ide di tengah jalan! Sudah update!

**Neiko Megumi**: makasih… ^^

**uchiha cucHan clyne**: haha… Aku juga nggak nyangka ada author aneh kayak aku, yang bikin fanfic terlalu keluar jalur seperti ini… Boleh kok Cu… Iya, sudah update…

**SilverBullet**: makasih… haha, aku juga seneng liat dia bingung! Sudah update…

**Neiko Megumi**: lucu? Makasih… Iya ini aku lanjutin… Hm, kamu ini sama dengan 'Neiko Megumi' yang di atas?

**ayushina**: aku juga penasaran! *lho*, Haibara ya? Liat saja di chapter ini, dia muncul kok…

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**: dunia memang sudah gila! Haha, saya juga bingung, kenapa saya bisa kepikiran begitu… Sudah!

**Kikyo Fujikazu**: makasih… Sudah update nih!

**Fujikaze Akira**: syukurlah kalau menarik… Aduuuhh… Agatha Christie itu novelis wanita misteri yang namanya sejajar dengan Arthur Doyle… Tau detective Poirot kan? Itulah karya terbesarnya… Sudah update!

Berkat reviews kalian, saya jadi semakin semangat melanjutkannya! Sebelumnya maaf jika tak sesuai harapan dan tidak cukup panjang, tapi saja janji chapter selanjutnya akan lebih panjang dari ini. Oke, tanpa basa-basi lagi, silakan dinikmati! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>REVERSE WORLD<br>**

...

...

chapter 2

**Aku harus menjalaninya  
><strong>

...

...

Shinichi berjalan gontai dengan kepala tertunduk. Pulang sekolah tadi, dia pulang bersama Sonoko. Hanya berdua, tapi itu bukan masalah besar mengingat Sonoko adalah teman Shinichi sejak kecil. Sepanjang perjalanan, Shinichi bertanya pada Sonoko tentang Ran. Shinichi ingin Sonoko menceritakan kronologisnya bagaimana Ran bisa hilang begitu saja, dengan alasan bahwa dia sedikit lupa tentang itu. Awalnya Sonoko marah, kenapa Shinichi bisa melupakan hal seperti itu, tapi Shinichi dengan polosnya menjawab 'aku tidak tau, aku hanya tak bisa mengingat itu…'. Setelah memberi sedikit penjelasan, akhirnya Sonoko mau menceritakan soal Ran.

Hari itu…

_Ran menghampiri Shinichi yang sedang membaca buku di tempat duduknya sendirian di dalam kelas. Sonoko yang ikut di bersama Ran hanya membiarkan pasangan suami-istri itu berdekatan di tempat sepi seperti ini, sebab Sonoko juga ada di sana. Ran menepuk keras pundak Shinichi, sehingga Shinichi tersentak dan mengaduh._

"_Apa-apaan kau ini, Ran!" teriak Shinichi._

"_Hei… Aku punya permintaan padamu…" jawab Ran enteng dengan raut wajah yang aneh, karena dia malu._

"_Apa? Jangan minta uang ya… Aku sedang miskin!" tanggap Shinichi asal-asalan._

"_Ayo kita kencan!" kata Ran dengan tegas._

_Shinichi yang tadi masih membaca buku Sherlock Holmes'nya langsung menutup buku itu begitu Ran berbicara tentang kencan. Sonoko yang tadi hanya berdiri di pintu segera berlari menuju tempat duduk Shinichi. Dia sangat tertarik dengan obrolan pasangan yang sedang kasmaran itu. Mungkin saja, dia bisa menggoda dua orang itu sekarang._

_Shinichi yang wajahnya memerah menjawab dengan terbata, "Ke, kencan katamu?"._

"_Kau keberatan, detective?"_

_Shinichi hanya melongo. Bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana. Semua ini terbalik. Seharusnya dia yang mengajak Ran kencan, tapi kenapa malah dia yang diajak?_

"_Wah wah… Seru sekali pembicaraan kalian! Mau kencan ya?" Sonoko memulai aksinya sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah Shinichi._

"_Tapi kenapa?" tanya Shinichi masih dengan wajah memalukannya._

"_Aku ingin ke Tropical Land yang baru dibuka itu!" Ran berteriak tepat di depan wajah Shinichi sambil tersenyum._

_Shinichi hanya melongo, dia merasa dibodohi oleh Ran. "Kalau gitu pergi sama Sonoko saja! Aku tak tertarik…" jawab Shinichi ketus._

"_Aku tidak bisa… Ada… Acara!" Sonoko mencari alasan agar dia tak bisa ikut, sebab dia ingin Ran dan Shinichi berkencan._

_(me_said: licik…)_

_Shinichi tahu bahwa Sonoko berbohong, dia ingin membongkarnya tapi tidak jadi saat dia dipandangi oleh Ran dengan tatapan yang membuatnya takut. Akhirnya Shinichi menyerah dan hanya bisa mengangguk lemah "Baiklah…"_

_Ran langsung meloncat-loncat gembira, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Shinichi seperti mau mencium, lalu tersenyum manis dan berkata "Terima kasih! Besok jam 10.00 ya…!"_

_Shinichi yang wajahnya didekati oleh Ran langsung diam malu, wajahnya begitu memanas dan merah. Dia hanya bisa menjawab dengan lirih "I, iya…"_

Lalu cerita Sonoko berhenti di situ. Dia tak bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut karena dia tak ikut ke Tropical Land. Shinichi semakin merasa tak menentu saat mendengar kata-kata Sonoko yang diucapkan dengan bergetar dan menangis.

"_Seandainya aku ikut ke Tropical Land… Pasti… Pasti Ran tak akan menghilang… Kenapa kau tak bisa menjaganya, bodoh? Kenapa?"_

"_Maafkan aku… Sonoko…"_

"_Setiap hari aku memikirkan Ran… Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaannya? Aku sudah terbiasa bersama Ran… Tapi sekarang dia malah hilang… Aku kesepian, Shinichi! Apa kau tak merasakan hal yang sama?" Sonoko berkata sambil mengusap air matanya yang keluar begitu deras._

_Shinichi hanya bisa menatap pilu ke arah temannya itu. Dia merasakan menyesal yang luar biasa. Shinichi dengan lembut memegang pundak Sonoko, bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Namun Sonoko hanya diam dan pamit pulang sambil berlari menjauhi Shinichi._

Shinichi ingin sekali memukul dirinya keras-keras. Perasaannya sangat kacau, semua yang terjadi hari ini sangat menusuknya. Di satu sisi dia heran kenapa kehidupannya jadi terbalik, tapi di sisi yang lain dia menyesal kenapa menjadi begitu bodoh sehingga kehilangan Ran. Shinichi menghantam kepalanya dengan tinjuan, berharap dia bisa bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Berharap semuanya tak terbalik dan kembali normal. Dia sungguh tak bisa dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tapi percuma, dia hanya merasa sakit dan tidak bangun dari mimpi, semuanya tetap sama, tetap terbalik.

"!" Shinichi berteriak sekuat mungkin untuk menggambarkan perasaannya.

Semula dia senang, tubuhnya kembali jadi Shinichi. Namun tidak jadi saat dia tau bahwa semuanya menjadi terbalik. Dia seperti tak terkena apa-apa, tak terlibat dengan APTX 4869 dan Organisasi Hitam, tak terlibat dalam semua hal yang dialaminya dulu. Semua orang menganggap tak pernah ada 'Conan Edogawa' atau sebagainya. Dia merasa dia berada di dimensi yang salah. Sangat salah.

Kepalanya sangat sakit bila memikirkan tentang dunianya yang dulu dan sekarang. Menyatukannya terasa begitu sulit. Seperti Shinichi adalah orang yang menganggap hipotesa tentang kehidupannya adalah salah. Dia seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan ingatan tentang kehidupannya selama ini dan menggantinya dengan ingatan kehidupan lain.

Shinichi mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga, untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Mungkin saja dia salah sekarang.

Shinichi tiba di depan rumahnya. Rasanya dia enggan untuk masuk. Dan dia teringat sesuatu, Haibara dan Professor Agasa! Dua orang itu mungkin bisa menjelaskan tentang semua ini. Shinichi segera berlari menuju rumah professor. Dia menekan bel dan langsung masuk rumah begitu professor membukakan pintu. Shinichi duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Professor yang heran, menghampiri Shinichi dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Shinichi? Kelihatannya kau gelisah sekali…" tanya professor Agasa lembut.

"Ai mana?" Shinichi balik bertanya dengan nada lelah.

"Ai? Dia sedang di kamar, sebentar lagi mungkin turun… Oh itu dia!" professor yang menyadari Ai sedang berjalan di tangga segera melambaikan tangan sebagai isyarat agar Ai medekat pada mereka.

Ai berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu. Sebenarnya dia bertanya-tanya, ada apa sekarang sampai-sampai dia dibutuhkan. Dia lalu duduk di depan Shinichi dan memberi senyuman.

Shinichi merasa senang melihat Ai, bersyukur bahwa dia tidak ikut-ikutan terbalik. Sebab jika Conan tak pernah ada, berarti Ai juga tidak ada. Shinichi berharap dengan ini dia bisa mendapatkan penjelasan yang masuk akal. Tapi dia sedikit bingung, kenapa Ai masih menjadi kecil?

"Ai…" panggil Shinichi.

"Ada apa, kak Shinichi?" jawab Ai.

Shinichi langsung melongo saat mendengar ucapan Ai barusan. Yang benar saja, Ai memanggilnya 'kakak'?

"Kakak?" ulang Shinichi memastikan.

"Iya…? Memangnya kenapa Kak? Biasanya juga seperti itu kan?" jawab Ai enteng.

Shinichi memandangi dengan cermat wajah Ai. Tak menampakkan bahwa Ai sedang menggodanya dan berpura-pura. Yang tampak hanya wajah polos seorang anak kecil yang sedang bicara dengan pemuda. Shinichi sempat berpikiran untuk menarik-narik pipi Ai, agar dia bisa memastikan bahwa gadis kecil yang ada di hadapannya sekarang benar-benar seorang 'Ai Haibara'. Tapi dia urungkan niat itu saat berpikir resiko apa yang akan terjadi, mengingat sekarang dunia sedang terbalik.

Professor menjadi bingung melihat tingkah aneh Shinichi. Sekarang Shinichi sedang melongo sambil menatapi Ai Haibara. Itu membuat professor sedikit takut dan tak mengerti. Lalu dia mencoba memastikan apakah semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Shi, Shinichi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya professor hati-hati.

"Tidak… Aku… Aku apa-apa, Professor…" jawab Shinichi terbata.

Professor semakin heran, dan khawatir. Tingkah Shinichi hari ini sangat… aneh dan… cukup mencurigakan. Sekarang dia tak bisa menanggapi jawaban Shinichi tadi.

Ai yang dipandangi oleh Shinichi dengan tatapan aneh merasa sungkan sendiri. Dia sempat berpikiran apakah dia mengatakan atau bertindak hal yang salah, sehingga Shinichi menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Cukup lama, sekitar 5 menit ruangan itu hening. Hingga akhirnya Shinichi memutuskan untuk pulang. Tanpa berkata apapun.

.

Shinichi berlari sekuat tenaga menuju suatu tempat. Tempat yang saat ini ingin sekali didatanginya. Tempat yang dia rindukan. Rumah Ran. Setelah berlari beberapa menit, dia sampai di depan rumah yang lantai duanya bertuliskan 'Kantor Detective Kogoro Mouri'. Dengan sigap dia menaiki tangga. Dia berdiri di depan pintu, memegang kenop. Berharap dia bisa menjalani hidupnya yang dulu dengan memasuki rumah ini.

Tapi sayang, pintu itu terkunci dan tak mau dibuka. Shinichi lemas seketika. Dia terduduk di depan pintu. Dan menunduk. Waktu sudah berjalan cukup lama, sekitar 1 jam Shinichi berada di sana. Shinichi berada di sana dengan alasan menunggu kepulangan keluarga pemilik rumah itu. Berharap dia akan disambut dengan senyum manis Ran dan omelan Kogoro. Namun, semua itu tidak terjadi. Dan Shinichi berdiri, melangkah pulang.

.

.

Shinichi yang tengah berjalan lesu diteriaki oleh ibunya.

"Hei, kau kemana saja anak nakal! Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa?"

Shinichi hanya tertunduk diam. Dia tak berniat merespon kata-kata ibunya tadi. Jika dia ingin meresponpun, dia tak punya jawabannya. Jadi dia putuskan untuk diam saja selama beberapa saat menunggu apakah ada hal lain yang akan dikatakan ibunya.

Yukiko yang merasa dicampakkan omongannya oleh Shinichi merasa marah. Tapi ketika dia akan menegur untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia urung, saat melihat wajah Shinichi yang disembunyikan dan tingkahnya yang aneh. Semula Yukiko berpikir itu karena Shinichi marah padanya sehingga Shinichi memilih untuk diam. Lalu Yukiko berencana untuk lebih lembut, sebab pulang telat mungkin adalah hal biasa untuk anak muda. Jadi dia seharusnya tak menyalahkan Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu… Sehabis mandi, makanlah! Kau pasti lapar…" kata Yukiko dengan nada yang lembut, dan menatap penuh kasih sayang pada Shinichi.

"Aku tidak lapar…" jawab Shinichi singkat dan melangkah meninggalkan Yukiko di tengah ruangan. Tanpa peduli dengan reaksi Yukiko nantinya.

Yukiko menjadi semakin bingung, ketika dia akan mengikuti langkah anaknya untuk memastikan, tangannya dipengang oleh Yusaku.

"Biarkan saja…" kata Yusaku dengan senyuman menenangkan.

Yukiko menurut saja dan duduk di ruang tamu. Setelah melihat keadaan yang aneh, Christie duduk di samping Yukiko.

"Tante… Kak Shinichi kenapa?" tanya Christie khawatir.

"Mungkin dia kecapekan…"

.

.

Shinichi berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dia sangat lelah hari ini. Sangat lelah untuk berpikir tentang kenyataan yang terjadi sekarang. Walaupun sebenarnya sisi lain dari dirinya masih meminta untuk berpikir. Kepala Shinichi sekarang terasa nyut-nyutan dan begitu sakit. Dia terlalu memaksakan diri hari ini.

'Aku bodoh sekali…'

Shinichi ingin keluar dari hal buruk ini, tapi bagaimana caranya? Kepalanya semakin sakit saat dia mencoba untuk berpikir lagi. Mungkin kepalanya bisa saja pecah karena rasa sakitnya sudah hampir mencapai puncak. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya, mengistirahatkan otaknya dan mencoba tenang walau itu sulit. Dia berharap semua ini hanya khayalan belaka, semua ini hanya mimpi buruk saja, dan semua ini bisa dia terima apa adanya.

'Mungkin kesedihan seperti ini yang dirasakan Ran dulu…'

Sesuatu yang basah mengalir pelan di sekitar mata Shinichi. Shinichi berniat meneruskannya tapi tidak jadi saat ada suara pintu diketuk. Shinichi berpikir itu pasti ibunya yang akan memarahinya. Namun tidak. Gadis kecil itu memasuki kamar Shinichi dengan hati-hati. Shinichi yang menyadari itu segera menghapus air matanya dan duduk di kasur. Mencoba menyambut Gadis kecil bernama Christie itu.

"Kak Shinichi… Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Christie lembut.

"Tidak Christie… Aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab Shinichi tak kalah lembut disertai senyuman.

'Kenapa aku jadi selemah ini…?' keluh Shinichi pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

"Tapi sepertinya tadi… Kak Shinichi menangis…"

"Tidak… Mana mungkin aku menangis?"

"Apa kak Shinichi… Teringat pada kak Ran?"

Deg. Pertanyaan Christie barusan, membuat hatinya sakit. Bukan karena menyinggung perasaannya, hanya saja, seorang anak kecil bisa menebak perasaannya dengan sangat tepat. Dia merasa malu.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum.

"Kak Shinichi jangan khawatir… Kak Ran pasti kembali…" kata Christie pelan.

Shinichi tersenyum sekali lagi. Dia memandangi Christie yang sekarang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan sedih.

'Dulu… Aku selalu berkata seperti itu pada Ran… Sepertinya… Kini giliranku mendapatkannya…'

Shinichi sempat berpikir walau kepalanya masih sakit.

'Mungkin aku harus menjalani hidupku yang sekarang… Kalau memang ini saatnya… Aku harus menjalaninya… Kenapa aku harus mengeluh? Padahal Ran tak pernah seperti itu… Ini saatnya…'

"Ng… Kak Shinichi? Kenapa diam saja…?" tanya Christie dengan ragu.

Shinichi langsung tersadar dari alam berpikirnya dan menatap ke arah Christie sebentar.

"Anu, Christie… Maaf, nama lengkapmu siapa?"

Christie tersenyum manis dan menjawab dengan gembira "Christie Murasaki!"

Shinichi terdiam sebentar. Dia berpikir kembali.

'Murasaki…? Murasaki Shikibu… Pengarang The Tale of Genji…'

"Kak Shinichi nama lengkapnya siapa?" tanya Christie dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku? Shinichi Kudo! Detective!" jawab Shinichi semangat.

'Sudah aku duga… Aku harus menjalaninya… Bersama gadis kecil ini…' Shinichi berpikir sambil menatap penuh arti pada Christie. Dia sudah memutuskan suatu hal yang besar.

"Besok… Aku harus memulainya!" teriaknya sambil mengepalkan tangan dan tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"A, anu… Kak Shinichi kenapa?" tanya Christie bingung melihat tingkah aneh Shinichi yang tiba-tiba berdiri di atas kasur dan tersenyum sambil mengepalkan tangan. Setahu Christie tadi, Shinichi kan sedang sedih?

"Eh… Tidak…" jawab Shinichi canggung karena dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh berdiri di atas kasur begitu saja. Dia malu pada Christie. Dia lalu duduk lagi sambil tersenyum aneh.

Sedangkan Christie tertawa melihat tingkah Shinichi itu.


	3. I'm Christie

Terima kasih:

Kikyo Fujikazu, ayushina, ReadR, Harukaze Chiharu, Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo, Fumiya Ninna 19, edogawafirli, Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo, Sha-chan anime lover, uchiha cucHan clyne, L-ThE-MyStEriOuS, Peri Hitam. Atas review'nya… Semoga tetep pengen ng'review fanfic ini lagi!

Insert story:

**Kikyo Fujikazu**: Endingnya mungkin masih lama… Soalnya aku belum kepikiran sama sekali… Bikin chapter2 selanjutnya pun, mungkin mengalir begitu saja… Maaf ya…

**ayushina**: Syukurlah kalau seru… Kesehariannya akan muncul di chapter ini.,. Dan kelihatannya, seharian mereka berdua bakal sama serunya kayak Conan dan Ran… Kogoro? Masih misteri… Chapter depan baru aku ceritain…

**ReadR**: Iya juga sih… Sebenarnya dia nggak bego2 amat, cumin rada' pasrah… :D… Ada kok! Chapter ini muncul,

**Harukaze Chiharu**: Makasih kamu udah suka! Iya, akhirnya… Dunia memang adil ya? Christie itu… Pokoknya baca dulu, ntar juga ngerti… Nama itu ide dadakan… Aaahh, Shinichi tidur? :D oke, makasih…

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**: Lah, aku juga bingung mau bilang apaan… :D… Di chapter ini, kamu bakal tau hal yang belum tau, kecuali soal kogoro… Yey!

**Fumiya Ninna 19**: Hoho, pertanyaan kamu, jawabannya ada di chapter ini… Maaf aku nggak jawab langsung, takut kamunya malah nggak baca lagi…

**edogawafirli**: Iya juga ya? Bodoh nih, Shinichinya… :D, enggak kok, dia cuma belum nyadar aja… Ntar juga lama-kelamaan dia bakal tau…

**Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo**: Syukurlah, yang kali ini nggak lupa! Makasih kalimatnya! (?)… Hahaha, sebetulnya memang gitu sih… (eeh)… Oh ya, The Tale of Genji itu novel best seller, yang uda ditranslate ke bahasa inggris dengan bertahap… Karena itu novel, kayaknya nggak muncul di komik deh?

**Sha-chan anime lover**: Iyaa, updatenya aku jadwal jadi seminggu sekali, jadi nggak usah khawatir… Lha itu dia, kenapa dia ngomong gitu ya? Aku juga jadi ngerasa aneh… (Ini author gimana sih, nggak nyambung sama fanfic sendiri… ckckck)

**uchiha cucHan clyne**: Aduuh, sempet bengong liatin Cu ketawa… (?)… Hahaha, gimana jawab pertanyaannya nih? Gini2, Christie itu… Halah, baca sendiri deh… Ntar juga ngerti… Hahaha, maaf, aku benar2 bingung ini…

**L-ThE-MyStEriOuS**: Si author bilang apa ya? Aduh, abisnya kalau dia nggak dibikin sedikit bego, ntar ini fanfic abiz dalam 1 chapter dong? :D… Tapi tenang, dia nggak bego2 amat, Cuma masih loading dan belom nyantol aja… :D, Enggak kok!

**Peri Hitam**: Aku juga nggak nyangka, ceritanya laku… :D, Christie itu si… Yayaya, aku tau isi kepala kamu… Yang tidur kayak kucing? Hm… Lagi nyari Pascal kali ya? Nyari kucing maksudnya, DCLA 3… Halah… Oke, salam kenal juga… ^^

Berkat reviews'nya, saya jadi semakin sering melamun untuk cari ide… Makasih… , oh ya, buat yang penasaran Christie itu siapa, baca chapter ini! Chapter yang membahas tentang si anak asing yang suka numpang (halah), oke… Semoga suka yaa… Maaf terlalu banyak percakapan di chapter ini…

* * *

><p><strong>REVERSE WORLD<br>**

...

chapter 3

**I'm Christie**

...

Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs - Aoyama Gosho

...

"Pagi Kak Shinichi!" Christie menyapa penuh semangat pada Shinichi yang sedang turun dari tangga.

Hari ini Christie sangat senang, sebab kemarin setelah dia menghampiri Shinichi yang sedang mengurung dirinya di kamar, dia bisa membuat Shinichi tersenyum kembali. Dia sempat khawatir kalau Shinichi kenapa-kenapa. Shinichi kemarin seperti orang linglung dan sakit, wajahnya pucat dan dia selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ketika Christie ingin bertanya penyebabnya, dia mengurungkan niat karena takut Shinichi tambah sedih atau malah tak mau menjawab. Jadi kemarin Christie putuskan untuk menghibur saja. Dan syukurlah, ide itu berhasil.

Walaupun Christie hanya seorang anak kecil, dia bisa mengetahui perasaan Shinichi lewat mata dan tingkah lakunya. Karena mereka juga sudah tinggal bersama selama beberapa minggu, jadi Christie bisa mengenali Shinichi lebih dalam.

'Itu jika… Aku memang anak kecil biasa…' Christie berkata dalam hati.

Shinichi menoleh pada asal suara yang menyapanya. Shinichi tersenyum senang, ternyata yang menyapanya itu adalah Christie. Berkat Christie, sekarang Shinichi merasa lebih baik. Dia kemarin sempat putus asa dan ingin pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk mencari Ran, tapi ide gila itu dia batalkan. Shinichi berpikir, jika dia lari dari keadaan yang dihadapinya sekarang, itu namanya pengecut. Walau seluruh hati dan pikirannya mengkhawatirkan Ran, Shinichi memutuskan untuk menunggu Ran dan menjalani kehidupannya sekarang apa adanya. Tentu saja bersama gadis kecil yang bisa mengerti perasaanya, Christie.

"Pagi juga, Christie! Ng? Kau kenapa murung begitu?" tanya Shinichi yang sempat melihat sekilas wajah Christie yang terlihat sedih. Wajah yang tidak biasa dia temukan pada anak kecil.

"Ti, tidak kok!" Christie tersenyum.

Shinichi yang sedikit curiga, menghampiri Christie yang sedang berdiri mematung. Dia berjalan pelan, ada hal yang ingin dia pastikan. Dia tak ingin gadis kecil ini bersedih, kemarin dia sudah susah payah menyembunyikan kesedihannya, tapi jika dibayar dengan kesedihan malaikat kecilnya ini, itu sama saja dengan omong kosong. Jadi dia harus tahu alasan kenapa Christie murung.

Shinichi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Christie, hanya terpaut 1 cm saja sebelum wajah mereka bertubrukan. Christie yang diperlakukan seperti itu, wajahnya mulai memanas dan merah merona. Jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih cepat dan kencang daripada biasanya. Christie sendiri sedikit khawatir, kalau-kalau Shinichi bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang tak karuan ini.

Cukup lama Shinichi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Christie, kurang lebih satu menit lamanya. Shinichi mengamati wajah cantik yang ada di hadapannya. "Ng… A, anu… Ka, kak Shinichi mau apa?" Christie gugup melihat wajah Shinichi yang begitu dekat dengannya dan tak kunjung beralih. Wajahnya semakin merah saja.

"Hmp… Hahahahahaha!" Shinichi tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya yang tadi berjongkok saat mendekatkan wajahnya pada Christie.

Christie bingung. Wajahnya yang tadi merah karena gugup, sekarang berubah linglung. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Shinichi tiba-tiba tertawa. Dia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Christie polos. Sedangkan Shinichi masih senang menikmati kegiatannya sekarang, yaitu tertawa.

"Hmp… Maaf, maaf…" Shinichi sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya agar tak keluar lagi. Dia takut Christie tersinggung.

"Aku hanya teringat Ran… Wajahmu tadi mirip sekali dengan Ran saat aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya… Lucu sekali… Wajahnya memalukan sama sepertimu! Hahahaha…" Shinichi tertawa lagi.

Christie yang mendengar itu, langsung memasang wajah cemberut sambil menatap kesal pada Shinichi.

'Wajahku memalukan katanya? Kurang ajar…' keluh Christie dalam hati. Dia dongkol sekali.

Karena terpancing amarah, tanpa sadar Christie mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang kaki Shinichi. Dan whuuush, tendangannya mengenai kaki Shinichi. Segera saja Shinichi mengaduh kesakitan dan berhenti tertawa.

"Aduuuhh…"

"Eh, ma, maaf kak… Aku tak sengaja!" Christie sadar bahwa dia salah kendali. Tiba-tiba saja kakinya bergerak menendang Shinichi. Christie menggigit jari.

'Bodoh… Kenapa malah aku tendang?' umpat Christie dalam hati, menyesal dengan tindakannya.

"Ah, kau ini…" Shinichi memegangi kakinya yang ditendang Christie.

'Cukup keras juga tendangan anak ini… Apa dia marah padaku karena aku menertawakannya?' pikir Shinichi dalam hati.

"Sakit ya kak? Maaf!" Christie menghampiri Shinichi dan memegang kaki Shinichi yang tadi dia tendang. Dia mengelusnya pelan, berharap jika dielus sakitnya akan hilang.

"Kenapa kasar sekali sih?"

"Maaf…"

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu sampai menendangku segala?"

"Maaf!"

"Kau kira ini nggak sakit?"

"Kan sudah ku bilang 'maaf'!"

"Tapi ini sakit tahu! Ku balas kau!"

"Eeh?"

Shinichi berjalan mendekati Christie yang melepaskan tangannya dari kaki Shinichi. Shinichi berjalan maju langkah demi langkah, sedangkan Christie mundur dengan langkah yang sama. Mereka berjalan maju-mundur seperti itu sampai Christie terjebak di tembok. Tak bisa melangkah mundur lagi. Shinichi yang menyadari itu mempercepat gerakannya dan tersenyum karena dia menang.

"Kakak mau apa?" Christie ketakutan.

"Balas dendam"

"Kan aku sudah bilang 'maaf' tadi!"

"Tapi aku dendam"

"Aku kan masih kecil!"

"Siapa yang peduli" Shinichi sudah berada di depan Christie tepat. Dia memandang seram ke arah Chritie. Membuat gadis kecil itu ketakutan setengah mati.

"Maaf Kak!" ulang Christie.

'Ya ampuuunn… Dia mau apa?' keluh Christie dalam hati.

"Bersiaplah menghadapi akhir hidupmu, gadis kecil!" ancam Shinichi.

"Tidak…" wajah Christie ketakutan setengah mati melihat wajah Shinichi yang ada tepat di depannya dengan tampang seram.

'Walaupun aku bisa menghajarnya… Tapi aku sekarang kan kecil… Aku bisa kalah!' Christie mulai khawatir.

Christie yang pasrah menutup matanya. Berharap bahwa balasan yang dia dapatkan nanti, tidak begitu sakit. Dia sendiri juga tak habis pikir, kenapa Shinichi bisa sesensitif ini?

Shinichi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Saatnya dia melakukan pembalasan. Dia menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Christie. Dan memegang erat. Lalu…

Menggendongnya!

"Hahahahaha… Kena kau!" teriak Shinichi sambil tertawa dan mengangkat tubuh Christie ke atas. Membuat Christie melayang-layang di udara dalam dekapan Shinichi.

"Eh?" Christie membuka matanya. Dia sadar bahwa tidak merasakan sakit apapun melainkan melayang dan didekap seseorang.

"Hahahaha… Inilah balas dendamku!"

Christie diam saja. Dia shock. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah. Tentu saja memerah karena digendong Shinichi. Dalam beberapa detik dia larut dalam sensasi pelukan Shinichi. Sampai dia sadar bahwa dia harus mengelak.

"Ah… Kak Shinichi menggodaku!"

"Memang benar! Eh, wajahmu memerah tuh…" goda Shinichi.

'Hah? Benarkah?' Christie mulai panik. Dia memegangi pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangan berharap itu bisa menutupi wajahnya yang sekarang mungkin tampak memalukan.

"Tidak!" elak Christie.

"Oh ya? Yang seperti itu namanya bukan merah ya? Lalu jika aku melakukan sesuatu sekarang, apakah kau masih bisa bilang bahwa wajahmu tidak merah, Christie…?"

"Hm?" Christie bingung, dia mau diapakan lagi oleh Shinichi.

Shinichi tersenyum, lalu memeluk Christie yang tadi digendongnya. Memeluk sangat erat.

'Haha… Aku berhasil mengerjainya…' Shinichi tersenyum puas.

Yang dipeluk justru melongo tak percaya. Tadi hanya pipinya saja yang merah, namun sekarang sepertinya seluruh wajahnya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah merona. Sangat merah malah.

'Hah?' teriak Christie dalam hati.

Shinichi semakin memeluk erat dan erat. Dia sudah sangat berhasil menggoda Christie. Lalu Shinichi melepas pelukannya dan kembali mengangkat Christie ke udara, tentu saja untuk melihat reaksi dari gadis itu.

"Hahahaha… Sekarang apa kau masih bisa mengelak kalau wajahmu tidak merah?"

"Ti, tidak kok…"

"Haduh… Kau ini ngotot sekali… Tuh liat ke cermin, seberapa merah wajahmu sekarang!" Shinichi mengendong Christie menuju cermin besar di rumahnya.

Di cermin, Christie bisa melihat betapa merah wajahnya. Begitu merah, sampai membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata lagi untuk mengelak kembali. Dia bisa melihat di balik wajahnya yang memalukan itu ada wajah Shinichi yang tersenyum puas setelah menggodanya habis-habisan seperti ini.

"Turunkan aku Kak!"

"Nggak! Sampai kau mengaku bahwa wajahmu memang merah sekarang!"

"Aku bilang turunkan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kakak!"

"Hei, hei… Kalian ini ribut sekali sih? Ada apa?" keluh Yukiko yang tiba-tiba muncul dibalik pintu ruang keluarga. Yukiko yang melihat adegan Shinichi menggendong Christie langsung menahan tawa. Sebab Shinichi dan Christie sama-sama memalingkan wajah ke arahnya. Shinichi dengan wajah puasnya, sedangkan Christie dengan wajah merahnya. Membuat Yukiko ingin sekali tertawa. Tapi tidak jadi.

"Ng… Tante! Suruh kak Shinichi menurunkan aku…" mohon Christie.

"Tapi kamu kan belum mengaku Christie!"

"Turunkan kak!"

"Tidak mau…"

"Aaaaahh…" desah Christie.

"Sudah turunkan sana, nanti kalian terlambat kalau tak segera sarapan dan berangkat sekolah!"

"…"

"Ayo, Shinichi!"

"Iya iya… Tapi dengan ini aku menganggap kalau wajahmu memang merah!"

"Kan sudah ku bilang, tidak!" Christie masih sempat mengelak setelah diturunkan oleh Shinichi.

"Kau ini…"

.

.

"Hei, apa Kudo sudah baikan?"

"Sepertinya begitu…"

"Kau apakan dia?"

"Aku hanya bicara sedikit…"

"Jangan bilang tentang identitas aslimu?"

"Tentu saja tidak… Aku hanya berbicara hal yang mungkin… Tidak terlalu penting…"

"Oh ya, kau sudah dapat informasi kemana mereka pergi setelah kasus itu?"

"Belum… Seperti biasa, mereka menghilang tanpa jejak… Yah, walaupun di sana banyak orang… Tetap saja tak ada yang tahu pasti kemana mereka pergi setelah kasus pembunuhan di tempat perbelanjaan itu… Hah! Aku jadi menyesal ikut ke kantor polisi, seharusnya aku menolak ajakan inspektur Megure…"

"Sudahlah… Kalau kau mengejarnya secara gegabah kan bahaya juga… Sabarlah, detective!"

"Sudah kubuilang jangan memanggilku 'detective', bodoh!"

"Lho… Bukannya kau ketua grup Detective Cilik yang kau buat itu?"

"Kau jangan mengejekku… Itu perbuatan mereka… Aku hanya dilibatkan secara paksa… Huh…"

"Tapi kau bisa menganalisis dengan baik bukan? Itu mungkin bakat dadakan!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan bakat dadakan, hah?"

"Ayahmu kan detective… Yah, walaupun sedikit payah… Dan juga, Kudo itu juga detective kan? Baguslah kalau kau ikuti jejak mereka…"

"Tak ada hubungannya! Sudahlah berhenti bicara, Ai! Nanti saja dilanjutkan di kelas… Aku sedang malas bicara apa-apa tentang hidupku sekarang!"

"Wah wah… Rupanya kau begitu menyesal sudah menjadi kecil ya, Ran?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Hei, kenapa kalian bisik-bisik?" tanya Shinichi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan kedua gadis kecil yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya itu. Shinichi sangat heran, kenapa wanita suka bicara diam-diam, sekalipun itu di tempat yang sepi. Tak terkecuali untuk dua gadis kecil itu, mereka kan juga wanita. Bedanya sekarang mereka sedang di jalan menuju sekolah, bukan di tempat sepi.

"Tidak kok…"

"Shinichi! Wanita itu punya saatnya harus bicara tanpa didengarkan orang lain, tau! Jadi jangan mencoba cerewet!" sela Sonoko.

"Ya… Tapi jika kau yang berbicara berbisik begitu, sudah jelas aku mendengar!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau cerewet!" ejek Shinichi.

Sonoko langsung mengayunkan tasnya ke kepala Shinichi dan memberinya seribu makian. Sedangkan Shinichi hanya tertawa. Dan dua gadis kecil di belakang, Ai dan Christie hanya tersenyum melihat dua orang di depannya sedang bertengkar dan saling mengejek. Setelah reda beberapa saat, mereka kembali berjalan menuju sekolah masing-masing.

.

.

Christie yang sedang duduk murung di mejanya, melamun sendirian sambil memegang buku yang terbuka walau tak dibacanya. Beberapa kali dia menghela napas panjang dan membolak balik bukunya. Ai yang menyadari keadaan konyol itu, menghampiri Christie dan mengajaknya bicara. Sambil menyeret kursi di bangkunya ke bangku Christie. Sekarang kan sedang jam kosong, jadi tak masalah dia sedikit mengubah kerapian kelasnya. Lagi pula, semua anak sedang sibuk belajar untuk ulangan matematika besok. Ada juga beberapa yang sedang berlarian dan mengobrol. Ai rasa, pembicaraannya tak akan terdengar dan diperhatikan, karena biasanya dia juga berbicara dengan berbisik.

"Sedang memikirkan detective itu, nona?" tegur Ai, membuat Christie tersentak dan malu mendengarkan teguran yang bisa disebut dengan ejekan itu.

"Ti, tidak kok…" jawab Christie tergagap.

Ai hanya tersenyum mengejek, "Terserah kaulah, mau mengaku atau tidak… Memangnya apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Dia sedikit aneh kemarin… Sepertinya setelah bangun tidur, dia lupa padaku… Seperti tak mengenalku…" desah Christie.

'Mengaku juga akhirnya…' ejek Ai dalam hati. "Sepertinya begitu… Sebab dia kemarin ke rumah professor Agasa dan dari wajahnya kelihatannya dia ingin bertanya… Tapi tidak jadi setelah melihatku… Entah kenapa?" lanjut Ai.

"Tapi ku harap dia tak mengenal siapa kita sebenarnya… Aku tak ingin menyusahkannya…" kata Christie dengan suara pelan.

"Ku rasa dia akan segera tau tentangmu…"

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sebab penyamaranmu itu memalukan… Apa kau tak bisa menyamar lebih baik lagi? Kenapa hanya menguncir rambut, sih? Bodoh…" keluh Ai.

"Habisnya…" Christie mencoba mengelak.

"Kenapa? Tak mau pakai kaca mata atau operasi plastik?" potong Ai.

"Begini saja aku susah! Lagi pula… Jika dia melihatku dengan seperti ini… Dia bisa melihat bayang-bayang Ran dari aku kan?"

"Kan kau, Ran-nya!"

"Ya memang, tapi sekarang aku ini Christie! Ini semua gara-gara organisasi itu! Hidupku jadi susah… Aku menyesal telah mengikutinya saat di Tropical Land…"

"Tapi kan dengan ini kau bisa membuka niat jahat mereka kan? Apa kau juga menyesal telah bertemu denganku yang mantan organisasi hitam?"

"Tidak… Yang aku sesali adalah… Kenapa harus ada orang seperti Gin dan Vermouth…"

"Tidak juga… Kalau tak ada orang seperti mereka, kita tak akan pernah tahu seperti apa sisi hitam itu…"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" keluh Christie.

Ai hanya menyipitkan matanya sambil memandang Christie. Walaupun mereka sama-sama wanita, yang terkadang bisa melankolis, tapi Christie kerap kali tak mengerti dengan ucapan Ai. Hal tersebut sering membuat Ai mengomel dan mengkritik omongan Christie yang kadang tinggi tapi artinya sangat sederhana. Tepat sebelum Ai akan membuka mulut untuk memulai acaranya mengomel pada Christie, pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras.

Genta berdiri di ambang pintu dengan napas tersenggal. Seisi kelas memandang heran padanya. Mencoba menebak alasan kenapa Genta terburu-buru dengan wajah pucat.

"Kenapa lari-lari? Berniat diet, hah?" ejek Ai.

"Celaka! A, ada kasus!" sahut Genta sambil mengatur napasnya yang masih naik turun. Dia tak mempedulikan ejekan Ai, sebab sebenarnya dia tak terlalu mendengar jelas dan jika berdebat dengan Ai pun, pasti dia langsung kalah.

"Kasus apa?" tanggap Mitsuhiko dengan antusias.

"Anak kelas 2B, satu persatu hilang diculik!"

"Tahu dari mana mereka diculik?" tanya Christie.

"Ada yang melihat… Dua orang berbaju hitam membawa pergi dua anak kelas itu sepulang sekolah!"

"Lalu?" tanya Ayumi dengan nada cemas.

"Baru saja ada orang mencurigakan datang ke sekolah… Mereka bertanya pada anak kelas 2B, apakah ada gadis kecil berambut agak panjang dan gadis berambut pendek pirang… Itu artinya mereka mau menculik lagi kan?"

Sontak, Ai dan Christie berpandangan dengan wajah pucat.

'Jangan-jangan…'

.

.

Jam istirahat sudah berlalu 10 menit yang lalu. Tapi tampaknya tak ada niat bagi Shinichi untuk keluar kelas. Memilih membaca buku pelajaran sendirian di kelas, itulah kegiatan Shinichi sekarang. Sebenarnya Shinichi sendiri juga tak percaya kenapa dia bisa berubah menjadi rajin begini. Biasanya dia lebih memilih membaca buku pelajaran di rumah, bukan sekolah. Tadi di menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk membeli makanan dengan alasan sudah kenyang.

Sonoko berjalan pelan mendekati Shinichi, berniat untuk mengagetkannya dengan teriakan keras. Sepertinya akan menarik jika melihat Shinichi dengan ekspresi kaget.

'Haha… Siap-siap untuk tuli, detective bodoh! Aku akan meneriakimu sampai telingamu putus! Hahaha…' tekat Sonoko dalam hati. Sekarang dia tepat berada di belakang Shinichi yang tengah asyik membaca, jika dilihat dari gerak-gerik Shinichi sepertinya dia tak menyadari kehadiran Sonoko. Sonoko tertawa puas. Penuh percaya diri rencananya akan berhasil.

Ketika mulut Sonoko sudah menganga dan bersiap berteriak, Shinichi berdesah.

"Hentikan, Sonoko… Aku tidak bawa penyumbat telinga!" kata Shinichi dengan nada malas.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu, sih?" keluh Sonoko. Rencananya gagal.

"Aku mendengar langkah kakimu, lagi pula tadi kau mengambil napas keras sekali, jadi aku tahu kau akan meneriakiku…" jelas Shinichi santai.

"Bercanda denganmu memang tidak menyenangkan!" Sonoko menghela napas panjang. Sudah sejak dulu, jika dia akan mengagetkan Shinichi, Shinichi selalu bisa mengagetkannya lebih dulu. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali.

"Aku kan memang tak berminat kau ajak bercanda"

"Huh! Oh ya aku mau tanya sedikit…" Sonoko memilih mengganti topik sebelum mereka bertengkar dengan hebat.

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu… Christie itu seperti apa? Aku rasa dia orangnya agak aneh…"

Shinichi menoleh, dan menyudahi membaca buku. Tumben-tumbennya Sonoko bertanya tentang Christie.

"Dia anak yang baik, manis, itu saja…"

"Haaahh, kau ini… Kenapa kau mau dia menumpang di rumahmu?" tanya Sonoko.

"Memangnya tak boleh? Sudahlah, kau ini selalu saja cerewet…" ejek Shinichi.

"Bilang sekali lagi, akan ku bunuh kau!" ancam Sonoko.

.

.

Grup detective cilik pulang bersama-sama. Setelah tadi mencari banyak informasi tentang siswa kelas 2B yang hilang satu persatu. Sekarang mereka berlima, membicarakan kasus itu secara serius sambil berjalan pulang.

"Dari informasi yang kita dapat… Anak yang hilang ada 3 orang…" kata Ai memulai pembicaraan. Sebenarnya Ai tidak terlalu tertarik dengan misteri, hanya saja Christie memaksanya untuk berdiskusi bersama.

"Ya… Kalau tak salah namanya… Ayaka Sakabe, Ritsu Nomiya, dan Risa Kayami… Semua perempuan ya?" sambung Mitsuhiko sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagu. Membuatnya fokus berpikir.

"Mereka hilang setelah pulang sekolah…" kata Ayumi.

"Sudah ku duga, mereka diculik!" tambah Genta.

"Yang aneh adalah tingkah laku mereka sehari sebelum hilang… Mereka hilang dalam selang 1 hari dari yang lainnya… Dan sikap mereka sebelum hilang adalah jadi pendiam dan gugup jika di ajak keluar kelas… Saat ditanya oleh teman-temannya, mereka bilang tidak ada apa-apa… Tapi saat pulang sekolah, mereka berlari seperti sedang terburu-buru…" jelas Christie.

"Mungkin mereka diancam dengan sesuatu…" kata Ai.

"Benar juga, dengan begitu mereka tak akan cerita pada siapa pun!" jawab Ayumi.

"Tapi untuk apa, mengancam? Jika memang sudah yakin dengan ancamannya, tak perlu menculik kan?" sambung Christie.

"Mungkin mereka mengira mengancam saja tidak cukup, makanya sekarang menculik!" tanggap Mitsuhiko.

"Pasti dua orang berbaju hitam itu yang menculiknya!" sahut Genta.

"Hei… Benarkah itu mereka?" bisik Ai pada Christie. Memulai pembicaraan rahasia.

"Aku tak tahu… Tapi jika itu memang mereka, tidak mungkin mereka membiarkan anak kecil itu berkeliaran selama 1 hari… Mereka pasti akan menculik secara langsung… Lagi pula untuk apa menculik 3 anak kecil?" jawab Christie.

"Tapi Genta tadi bilang kan, mereka mencari gadis kecil berambut panjang dan pendek pirang! Bukannya itu kita? Mungkin saja, 3 anak itu adalah kamuflase atau jebakan untuk kita kan? Mereka mencari kita!" kata Ai dengan tatapan menyeringai.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, mereka orangnya waspada… Mana mungkin meninggalkan jejak dengan bertanya pada anak lain tentang keberadaan kita?"

"Tapi mereka kan anak kecil! Bisa disingkarkan kapan saja!"

"Itu tidak mungkin, anak kecil selalu mengamati orang dengan baik… Dan juga gampang bicara pada siapa saja… Kalau anak itu sudah cerita pada orang lain, lalu tiba-tiba hilang karena dibunuh, mereka bisa dilacak polisi…" kata Christie.

"Tapi bagaimana sekarang?"

"Tetap waspada… Aku tak tahu bahaya apa yang akan datang, mungkin juga informasi tentang 2 anak kecil mirip kita tadi salah… Aku akan melindungimu di saat darurat, jangan khawatir!" Christie tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kau ini wanita, Ran… Jangan libatkan dirimu dalam bahaya… Walaupun aku juga tak berniat meninggalkanmu sendirian…" kata Ai dengan nada bicara yang sudah agak menurun.

"Tenang saja!" Christie tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah 3 anak itu? Aku punya alamatnya!" usul Mitsuhiko.

"Ayo!" sorak Genta dan Ayumi bersamaan.

.

"Christie pulang telat?" tanya Shinichi mengulang ucapan ibunya.

"Ya… Tadi dia menelepon ada kasus mendadak… Tapi dia tadi pulang agak siang, jadi mungkin penyelidikannya sudah selesai…" jawab Yukiko sambil menonton televisi.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Kau jangan khawatirkan dia… Bukannya dia sudah biasa seperti itu?" saran Yukiko yang sedari tadi bicara tanpa memandang wajah Shinichi.

"Baiklah…" jawab Shinichi pendek.

Shinichi yang baru pulang sekolah dan masih mengenakan seragam, berjalan pelan menuju kamar. Padahal dia sudah berencana akan mengajak Christie membaca buku misteri yang baru saja dia beli. Walaupun sebenarnya Shinichi senang, Christie terlibat kasus, tapi entah kenapa dia ingin Christie berada bersamanya sekarang. Entah kenapa.

'Perasaan yang aneh…' gumam Shinichi setelah sampai di kamarnya.

.

"Menurut informasi yang kita terima, bisa di simpulkan bahwa mereka menjadi aneh setelah pulang dari suatu tempat…" kata Christie memulai pembicaraan setelah dia selesai makan.

Sekarang mereka semua ada di restoran cepat saji, mereka memutuskan untuk menghentikan dulu pencarian dan berdikusi sambil makan. Walaupun sebenarnya alasan mereka untuk makan, dilandasi oleh keluhan Genta yang merasa lapar. Mengeluh berkali-kali membuat teman-temannya tak tahan dan akhirnya menuruti kemauan Genta.

"Iya… Tapi dari ketiga orang tua anak-anak itu, yang tau bahwa anaknya mengunjungi sebuah tempat hanya satu… Itupun dia tidak memberikan jawaban pasti… Katanya kalau tidak salah di apartemen blok 4 kota Beika…" tambah Ai.

"Kita coba ke sana sekarang? Mungkin akan ada petunjuk!" usul Ayumi.

"Jangan… Jangan gegabah… Kita pikirkan dulu tempat lainnya… Lagi pula apartemen itu adalah salah satu rumah teman anak itu tinggal… Belum tentu 2 anak yang lainnya pergi ke sana…" cegah Christie.

Handphone Mitsuhiko berbunyi tiba-tiba, sepertinya ada telepon masuk. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Mitsuhiko yang selesai bicara menutup teleponnya. Lalu dia menunjukkan wajah senang.

"Aku dapat petunjuk! Barusan teman anak-anak itu meneleponku dan member informasi suatu tempat yang pernah diceritakan pada mereka oleh 3 anak itu sebelum hilang!" seru Mitsuhiko gembira.

"Kau berikan nomor teleponmu pada mereka?" sindir Ai.

"Bu, bukan! Eh maksudku, I, iya! Ku pikir berguna untuk penyelidikan!" jawab Mitsuhiko malu.

"Mitsuhiko genit ya…" kata Ayumi.

"Haaahhh… Kau ini…" tambah Genta yang baru bicara setelah tadi diam sendiri.

"Di mana tempat itu?" tanya Christie antusias.

"Ng… Tadi dia menyebutkan 3 tempat… Di restoran Ayagi di blok 4 Beika, toko baju Dressy di blok 3 Beika, dan Restoran Karabe di blok 5 Beika…" jelas Mitsuhiko.

"Kenapa menyebutkan 3 tempat? Apa itu dari masing-masing 3 anak?" tanya Genta.

"Tidak… Dia bilang yang cerita hanya Ayaka dan Risa… Ayaka bilang restoran Ayagi dan Karabe… Tapi Risa bilang toko Dressy dan restoran Karabe…"

"Eh? Ada 1 tempat yang sama?" tanya Ayumi.

"Benar…" jawab Mitsuhiko.

"Mungkin memang di restoran Karabe! Pasti di sana markas 2 penculik itu!" usul Genta.

Sedangkan Christie hanya menunduk sambil berpikir, dan Ai menunggu analisisnya.

.

'Kenapa perasaanku begini ya?' kata Shinichi dalam hati.

Dia sedang berbaring di tempat tidur sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang sedang menyerang hatinya. Entah kenapa, dari tadi ada rasa yang aneh di hati Shinichi saat tahu bahwa Christie belum pulang. Dia jadi resah dan enggan melakukan apa-apa. Dia berpikir dan berpikir, untuk menemukan kegelisahan hatinya.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu…

"_Apa? Kau tak bisa menemukan di mana Ran berada? Kenapa bisa?" teriak Sonoko._

'Eh? Itu tadi kan…'

"_Kau ini bodoh ya? Kita bisa kalah dengan Ran!" keluh Sonoko._

"_Maaf Sonoko, tapi aku tak bisa menemukannya!" kata salah seorang temannya._

"_Kau memang payah! Biar aku saja yang cari!" Sonoko melangkah pergi dengan kesal._

'Itu kan cerita waktu aku masih kelas 1 SD… Kenapa jadi terbayang itu ya?' Shinichi tersenyum sendiri.

'Aku jadi ingat ekspresi kesal Sonoko yang tak bisa menemukan di mana Ran bersembunyi saat bermain petak umpet… Hahaha… Lucu sekali…'

Shinichi memutar ulang ingatannya ke hari itu.

.

"Hei Christie! Ayo kita berangkat ke restoran itu!"

Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko dan Ai, sudah beranjak dari kursi. Mereka akan pergi ke restoran Karabe. Sedangkan Christie masih mematung di kursinya, asyik berpikir.

"Aku rasa… Mereka tak ada di sana…" kata Christie.

"Kenapa bisa? Bukankah itu tempat yang disebut oleh 2 orang anak!" protes Genta.

"Memang… Tapi tempat mereka sebenarnya… Bukan di sana!" jawab Christie yakin.

.

'Ran itu… Terlalu pandai bersembunyi…' puji Shinichi dalam hati.

'Oh ya… Waktu itu… Ran kan dalam bahaya…' sambung Shinichi lagi.

.

"Kau yang benar, Christie! Memangnya mereka di mana?" Genta kembali protes.

"Mereka ada di blok 4! Restoran Ayagi!" kata Christie dengan pasti.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Sudahlah, kita ke sana saja!" jawab Christie.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke sana sekarang! Ke tempat 2 laki-laki penculik berbaju hitam!" kata Ayumi.

Ai yang mendengar itu, menatap Christie dengan khawatir.

'Benarkah tak apa-apa? Menemui mereka? Orang-orang baju hitam!'


	4. What If Really You?

Terima kasih buat:

edogawafirli, ReadR, rachel moore, Fumiya Ninna 19, Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo, L-ThE-MyStEriOuS, Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo, Sha-chan anime lover, Peri Hitam, Cheesecake1412, Ma Simba, uchiha cucHan clyne, CherryBlossom01, Harukaze Chiharu. Atas kesediaannya untuk mereview… Keep your review to me!

Insert story:

**edogawafirli**: semestinya sih dia tau, kalau nggak ya kebangetan… Orang tua aneh… :D

**ReadR**: I, iya… Christie itu Ran… Bukan Ran menyamar jadi Christie, bukan juga Christie itu jelmaan Ran… Tapi aslinya memang gitu, ganti nama, ganti tubuh… Hum, soal alatnya Cuma lencana detective dulu yang muncul… Soal Kazuha, saya belum tau dan belum kepikiran…

**rachel moore**: ya memang dicerita sebelumnya Ran Cuma ilang… Nggak ada yang tau kalau dia mengecil… Dan sekarang baru dishare… Ini mimpi atau nggak, aku sendiri juga nggak tau, nikmati saja dulu…

**Fumiya Ninna 19**: Iya… Versi cewek…

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**: Iya dunia ini emang udah benar-benar gila… Entahlah, aku juga bingung sama Shinichi… Dia detective sih…

**L-ThE-MyStEriOuS**: kan sudah aku bilang… Namanya juga Reverse World, ya kebalikan deh… Soal IQ mereka, aku belum tau nilainya… Jadi nggak aku salahin deh, kenapa jadi kebalik gitu…

**Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo**: Hee… pernah muncul ya? Kok aku nggak tau sih? Ntar aku cek ah… Semoga saja mereka memang keluar negeri…

**Sha-chan anime lover**: Iya makasih sarannya… Tapi buat tanda titik setelah kalimat, aku nggak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan itu… Karena dengan begitu, akan otomatis jadi kapital… Maaf, maklumi saja…

**Peri Hitam**: Itu terinspirasi sama kasus Golden Apple… Shinichi emang kebangetan deh…

**Cheesecake1412**: I, iya… Sabar saja menunggu loading dari Shinichi Kudo…

**Ma Simba**: Bakat jadi dokter dong aku (?) yang sabar saja… Download lagi kan bisa… Aku uda liat 5 kali… hihihi, 'the real Shinichi' kata Aoyama-sensei…

**uchiha cucHan clyne**: Ng… A, anu Cu… Sebenernya kamu salah paham dengan kata-kata itu… ^^"… Ja, jadi… Mending ditranslate ke makna lain aja… Soal Kid, antara iya dan enggak… hahaha…

**CherryBlossom01**: Terima kasih… Jawaban pertanyaan yang pertama, itu sama… Sangat sama… Tapi nggak terlalu aku jelasin di sini… Jawaban pertanyaan kedua, entahlah ya? Hanaya Shinichi yang tau… Dia detective, tapi kalau jadi oon aku ya nggak nyalahin…

**Harukaze Chiharu**: Iya kamu benar, selamat ya… Soal flash back yang dalam bahaya Ran, bukan Christie… Oh ya, makasih atas dukungannya!

Saya benar-benar minta maaf, sangat minta maaf. Kemarin saya janji akan mengunkap keluarga Mouri, tapi setelah bikin malah full kasus Christie. Pas mau nambahin ternyata nggak ada ruangnya. Mungkin chapter depan kali ya? Soalnya chapter depan itu penyelesaian kasus. Kalau saya boleh jujur, sebenarnya setelah mengetik chapter ini, hasilnya ada 5317 word. Saya kebingungan. Dan akhirnya saya putuskan memotongnya sampai 4267 word. Maaf ya…

Oke, atas segala kesalahan saya… Tolong baca saja, sebisanya dan sesukanya… Ps. Boleh marahin saya direview jika anda merasa ceritanya nanggung di akhir!

Gomenasaiiii…

* * *

><p><strong>REVERSE WORLD<br>**

...

chapter 4

**What If Really You?  
><strong>

...

Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho-sensei

...

Jalan-jalan yang ditelusuri begitu senyap dan gelap. Penunjuk jalan hanyalah lampu di depan trotoar yang menyala agak redup, membuat suasana sedikit menakutkan bagi sekelompok anak kecil pemberani yang berlarian di malam hari. Sekelompok anak kecil itu tidak lain adalah Christie, Ai, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta, atau biasa disebut dengan grup detective cilik.

Kelima anak tersebut berlarian dengan wajah pucat menuju suatu tempat di blok 4, yaitu restoran Ayagi. Restoran yang dicurigai sebagai tempat persembunyian dua laki-laki berbaju hitam yang menculik tiga anak kelas 2B SD Teitan. Tiga anak yang hilang selang sehari setelah mengunjungi suatu tempat di blok 4 ini. Dan sekarang, lima anak itu berlari ke sana untuk menyelamatkan anak-anak yang diculik tersebut. Walaupun mereka hanya lima anak kecil kelas 1 SD.

"Hei, kenapa kau pikir mereka ada di restoran Ayagi?" tanya Genta di sela-sela napasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

Mereka sekarang sudah setengah jalan menuju restoran itu, dan sekarang sudah jam 19.00. Waktu yang cukup larut untuk anak SD yang belum pulang sekolah di hari pulang siangnya.

"Iya, kenapa bisa begitu, Christie?" Ayumi ikut bertanya.

Christie dengan wajah seriusnya menoleh ke arah dua temannya yang bertanya tadi, sambil tersenyum dia menjawab, "Itu karena kesaksian Ayaka…".

"Eh? Hanya karena kesaksian Ayaka seorang kau memutuskan tempatnya? Bukannya yang diculik ada tiga anak?" tanya Genta kesal.

"Iya, Ayaka saja sudah cukup menjelaskan, Genta." jawab Christie santai.

"Bisa kau jelaskan analisisnya, Christie?" pinta Mitsuhiko sebelum Genta mengamuk dengan argumennya sendiri.

"Begini Mitsuhiko… Tadi kau dapat kabar bahwa tempatnya ada tiga, kan? Restoran Ayagi, toko baju Dressy, dan restoran Karabe… Berarti kemungkinan tempat dua orang itu bersembunyi ada di sana…" Christie mulai menjelaskan dengan tenang, diikuti anggukan teman-temannya yang mengerti dengan maksud Christie.

"Ayaka bilang restoran Ayagi dan Karabe, dan Risa bilang di toko baju Dressy dan restoran Karabe… Menurutmu mereka ada di mana?" Christie balik bertanya.

"Restoran Karabe, dua anak menjawab itu…" kata Genta.

"Jika kau mengambil berdasarkan suara, seharusnya kau pilih restoran Ayagi…"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Genta mulai emosi lagi.

"Kuncinya adalah Ritsu… Aku tak tahu kenyataan aslinya, tapi hanya hal inilah, hal termudah yang dapat disimpulkan…" kata Christie.

"Hal apa?" tanya Ayumi.

"Begini… Mereka menjadi aneh setelah pergi dari suatu tempat, kan? Ayaka menyebutkan di blok 4 dan 5, Risa di blok 3 dan 5… Sedangkan apartemen tempat Ritsu pergi adalah blok 4… Sekarang, jika kita ingin bertindak cepat, lebih bijaksana jika kita putuskan di blok 4 saja… Walaupun tak terlalu rasional sebelum kita mengetahui semuanya… Buktinya tak terlalu banyak… Aku takut nyawa mereka terancam jika kita berlama-lama, dan kita tak bisa lapor polisi sebab buktinya terlalu sedikit…" jelas Christie.

"Hei, hasilnya kan seimbang?"

"Kau lupa, Genta? Rumah tempat Risa tinggal…?" tanya Christie asal-asalan.

"Ng… Kalau tak salah… Blok 4!" teriak Genta.

"Ya… Dan bukankah Risa anak terakhir yang hilang? Kemungkinan dia belum menceritakan tentang keanehan di sekitar rumahnya… Kau jangan bertanya kenapa restoran Karabe disebut 2 kali…" jelas Christie tak terlalu ambil pusing.

"I, iya… Maafkan aku…"

"Apa mereka melihat kejadian tentang penculikan itu, Christie?" tanya Ayumi.

"Aku rasa begitu… Lalu salah seorang dari penculik itu mengetahui dan mengancam, tapi karena takut ketahuan dia menculik juga…" kata Christie dengan wajah sedikit lelah.

"Baiklah… Kita coba dulu saja ke sana…" Mitsuhiko memutuskan.

Ai yang sedari tadi diam dan berlari di belakang, tak ikut berseteru tentang penjelasan analisa di mana tempat si pelaku. Dia memang tak berminat dengan hal seperti ini, itu hanyalah hal rumit baginya. Yang dia cemaskan sekarang adalah tentang identitas dua laki-laki pelaku penculikan. Pertanyaan dua laki-laki yang mencari dua gadis kecil berambut agak panjang dan pendek pirang. Dia takut bahwa yang dicari adalah dia dan Ran. Dan jika itu benar, berarti dua orang laki-laki itu adalah, orang-orang baju hitam.

Chistie yang menyadari tingkah aneh Ai, mendekatkan dirinya dan mencoba bertanya apa yang terjadi. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan… Tapi sekarang yang terpenting selamatkan tiga anak itu, atau mungkin lebih…".

"Kau sama sekali tak berpikir bahwa itu adalah mereka? Kata-kata Genta tadi pagi apa tak kau pikirkan sama sekali?" suara Ai seperti tertahan di tenggorokan.

Christie menoleh dengan pandangan aneh ke arah Ai, dia berpikir kenapa Ai bisa setakut itu. Ini kan hanya masalah kecil?

"Tenanglah Ai… Semua akan baik-baik saja…" Christie mencoba menenangkan.

"Baik-baik saja? Tidak mungkin yang seperti ini bisa baik, Ran!" wajah Ai pucat.

"Aku yakin, itu bukan mereka… Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir…" Christie tersenyum.

Ai memandang tajam pada Christie, dia merasakan firasat yang jelek di kasus kali ini, tapi kenapa Christie tak bisa merasakannya?

"Ran… Aku…" kata-kata Ai dipotong segera oleh Christie.

"Aku akan melindungimu dengan karateku… Jadi kau tenang saja… Bisa?" kata Christie dengan suara lembut.

Ai menghela napas dan berkata dengan lemah, "Iya…"

Dan mereka pun mempercepat larinya agar segera sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju.

.

.

Shinichi menonton televisi di ruang keluarga, dengan asal-asalan dia memencet tombol remote dan mengganti ganti chanel, semua tombol chanel ditekannya untuk mencari acara yang sekiranya bisa dia nikmati. Tapi hasilnya malah suara televisi yang setiap 3 detik sekali berganti ganti.

Yukiko datang dari arah ruang kerja Yusaku dan duduk di samping sofa di sebelah Shinichi, mengambil remote dengan kasar dan mengganti ke chanel berita wanita. Sambil bersenandung kecil mengikuti irama lagu di backsound berita tersebut, dia tersenyum tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah Shinichi yang tampak sebal sekali.

"Bu… Aku ingin bertanya sedikit…" kata Shinichi membuka pembicaraan dengan ibunya yang sedari tadi menyimak berita setelah beberapa menit lamanya berdiam diri.

"Soal apa?" jawab Yukiko ringan. Sebenarnya di dalam hatinya dia sedikit penasaran dengan pertanyaan Shinichi nanti, karena jarang sekali Shinichi bertanya dengan nada serius seperti ini.

"Ran…"

"Eh?" Yukiko segera mengecilkan volume televisinya tadi dan menggerakkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Shinichi. Supaya leluasa untuk bicara.

"Menurut Ibu… Konyol tidak, kalau aku berpikiran bahwa Christie itu adalah Ran?" tanpa rasa ragu Shinichi bertanya.

"Eeh?" pandang Yukiko tak percaya pada Shinichi.

"Jawab Bu, jangan malah heran begitu…" perintah Shinichi.

Yukiko menggumam sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagu seperti posisi berpikir keras, setelah beberapa detik akhirnya dia menjawab "Tidak… Itu tidak konyol, Shinichi…" Yukiko tersenyum pada anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Berarti analisisku benar?" wajah Shinichi sedikit sumringah.

"Aku tidak tahu…" Yukiko tersenyum canggung.

"Jangan mempermainkan aku dong…" Shinichi kesal karena ibunya seperti membolak balik omongannya.

"Apa kau tak mau membuktikan kebenaran analisismu, Shinichi?" kata Yusaku yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang sofa Shinichi dan Yukiko.

Shinichi sontak kaget dan berteriak kecil. Ayahnya ini memang selalu mengagetkan dan menyebalkan. Yukiko memandang heran ke arah suaminya.

"Bukankah kau senang jika melakukan hipotesa?" tanya Yusaku lagi yang sekarang sudah berada di depan Shinichi. Setelah berjalan, tentu saja.

Shinichi diam beberapa saat, dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat sulit. Lalu dia menjawab dengan ragu-ragu, "Entahlah Yah… Rasanya berbeda dengan biasanya…".

Yusaku tersenyum mengerti, "Kau takut mendengar kenyataannya?".

"A, Ayah bicara apa… Semua kebenaran tak seharusnya ditakuti, bukan?" Shinichi gugup menjawab.

"Yang terpenting… Bukan bagaimana kau harus tahu kebenaran itu Shinichi… Tapi bagaimana kau mempercayai kenyataan setelahnya…" Yukiko menanggapi kata-kata Shinichi tadi sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

.

"Kita sudah sampai…"

"Sekarang jam 19. 19… Masih belum larut… Tapi kenapa daerah sekitar sini sudah sepi, ya?"

"Entahlah… Ayo kita bergegas sebelum benar-benar gelap…"

"Ya!"

Mereka berjalan pelan mendekati restoran Ayagi. Restoran itu sekarang sudah tutup, memang aneh untuk sebuah restoran yang lumayan besar tutup di jam seperti ini. Di samping restoran itu hanya ada rumah-rumah warga.

"Kita akan masuk ke restoran itu?" tanya Mitsuhiko lirih.

"Aku rasa… Ada jalan rahasia untuk ke sana…" jawab Christie sambil terus mengintai keadaan restoran itu.

"Jalan rahasia?" kata Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko serempak.

"Sudah, ikuti aku saja…" Christie berjalan mengendap endap menuju restoran.

Semua anak di sana mengikutinya dengan langkah hati-hati. Christie berhenti tepat di depan restoran itu, melihat ke atas karena restorannya bertingkat, untuk mengetahui keadaan di dalam restoran. Dia lalu berjalan ke sisi kiri restoran, tapi di sana buntu, hanya ada papan restoran. Sekarang dia berjalan ke sisi kanan, di sana hanya ada tempat sampah berwarna hijau gelap yang cukup besar sekitar 1, 5 meter untuk rusuknya karena tempat sampah itu berbentuk kubus.

"Mana jalan rahasianya?" tanya Genta.

Tanpa menjawab, Christie meraba sisi samping tempat sampah. Dia melihat ada tombol aneh berwarna serupa yang jika dilihat sekilas tak akan ketahuan bahwa itu adalah sebuah tombol. Dengan pasti, dia menekan tombol itu, menunggu reaksi apa yang akan didapatinya dengan tindakannya. Tanpa diduga oleh anggotan detective cilik yang lainnya, sisi itu terbuka ke atas. Membuat sebuah lubang yang kira-kira bisa dimasuki oleh orang, remaja maupun anak-anak.

Setelah sisi itu benar-benar terbuka, Christie segera masuk ke dalam tanpa memberi kode agar teman-temannya mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya. Anggota lain yang tengah asyik melongo karena takjub dengan kejadian barusan, langsung tersadar dan mengikuti langkah Christie.

Mereka menelusuri lorong dalam tempat sampah tersebut dengan perasaan gugup kecuali Christie. Lorong yang sempit, gelap dan panjang membuat mereka berdebar-debar menanti apa yang ada di ujung lorong. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun mereka terus merangkak. Sampai ada sedikit cahaya di ujung yang membuat mereka merasa lega karena bisa keluar dari lorong yang pengap dan juga merasa takut menghadapi sesuatu yang menunggu di sana.

Christie yang ada di barisan paling depan keluar dari lorong, diikuti Ai, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dan Genta. Sesampainya, mereka langsung berada di sebuah ruangan yang luas dan gelap, atau lebih mirip disebut dengan rumah bawah tanah. Hanya lampu remang-remang yang menerangi isi ruangan itu. Christie segera member kode kepada teman-temannya untuk bersembunyi di belakang sebuah lemari besar.

"Begini… Aku yakin, ini adalah tempat anak-anak itu disekap…" Christie berbisik lirih untuk memulai diskusi singkatnya.

"Kita harus hati-hati, jangan sampai ketahuan si pelaku… Kalau tujuan kita di sini adalah membebaskan sandera secara diam-diam…" sambung Christie.

"Kita harus buat grup kecil untuk mempercepatnya kan?" saran Ai.

"Ya… Kalau begitu, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dan Genta pergi ke arah kanan… Aku dan Ai akan pergi ke arah kiri…" perintah Christie.

"Kalian tak apa-apa hanya perempuan berdua? Aku khawatir… Harus ada laki-laki yang bersama kalian!" kata Mitsuhiko dengan nada cemas.

Christie menoleh lalu tersenyum pada Mitsuhiko dan berkata, "Jangan khawatir… Kami akan baik-baik saja… Kau cukup lindungi kami dari jauh, Mitsuhiko…".

Mitsuhiko memerah wajahnya dan berkata dengan gugup, "Ba, baiklah… Aku harap kita selamat…".

"Tentu saja!" jawab Christie dan Ai serempak.

Lalu mereka memulai bergerak sesuai rencana. Berpisah untuk menyelamatkan anak-anak yang sedang diculik.

.

.

'Kenapa kata-kata ibu dan ayah teringat terus olehku? Apa yang mereka katakan itu, benar?'

Shinichi berpikir sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Setelah bicara dengan orang tuanya tadi, dia pergi menuju kamar tanpa berkata apapun. Sampai sekarang, dia masih berpikir tentang analisisnya tadi, bahwa Christie adalah Ran.

'Apa aku harus membuktikannya?'

'Tapi bagaimana jika hasilnya… Benar dia?'

'Lalu aku harus bagaimana?'

Shinichi memejamkan matanya, mengambil napas perlahan…

"_Hei! Ayo kita main petak umpet!"_

"_Jangan, Sonoko… Nanti kita tersesat… Ini kan bukan tempat yang biasa kita kunjungi…" elak Ran._

"_Ran! Kita hanya ada di belakang sekolah! Tidak mungkin kita akan tersesat!" bujuk Sonoko. "Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja sekarang!" sambung Sonoko pada teman-teman yang lainnya._

_Anak-anak yang ada di sana berkumpul untuk menentukan siapa yang jaga. Mereka berlima, terlihat bersemangat untuk bermain, kecuali satu anak yang sedang duduk diam sambil melihat lihat sekitarnya._

"_Kau tak ikut, Shinichi?" tanya Ran._

"_Aku tidak berminat…"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Tidak apa-apa…"_

"_Ayo, ikutlah! Apa itu karena kau tak bisa bersembunyi?" bujuk Ran._

"_Bukan begitu…" elak Shinichi._

"_Sudahlah ikut saja!" Ran menarik tangan Shinichi dengan paksa. Lalu permainan pun dimulai._

.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaan di sana?" panggil Genta dari lencana detective pada Christie..

"Kan sudah ku bilang, jangan sering berkomunikasi, nanti kita ketahuan!" Christie menjawab dengan berbisik dan nada kesal.

"Maaf… Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu…" desah Genta kecewa.

"Terima kasih… Tapi aku baik-baik saja… Dan akan selalu begitu, jadi kau jangan cemas, oke?" kata Christie lembut.

Genta memerah wajahnya dan tergagap gagap untuk menjawab pertanyaan Christie tadi, "O, oke…".

"Kau hubungi saja kami setelah kau menemukan anak-anak itu…" perintah Christie.

Christie berdesah pelan. Lalu menyimpan lencana detectivenya di saku celana. Dia menunduk sebentar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ai yang berdiri di samping Christie.

Mereka sekarang sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding yang dingin, di sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan sepi. Mereka akan menyelidiki beberapa ruangan yang ada di sana. Tapi sejauh ini, belum ada tanda-tanda penculik itu ada.

"Tidak… Ayo kita teruskan mencari!" Christie tersenyum pada Ai.

Mereka berjalan perlahan menyusuri lorong, seperti halnya sebuah gua, rumah bawah ini di desain begitu. Udaranya yang agak pengap, pencahayaan yang tidak sempurna, dan suhu yang dingin, membuat suasana di sana tampak mengerikan. Tempat yang cocok untuk menyandera anak-anak. Cukup lama mereka menelusuri rumah itu, dan membuka satu persatu pintu yang ada, hasilnya nihil. Tak ada apa-apa. Sampai lencana detective berbunyi lagi.

"Ada apa lagi? Kan sudah dibilang tadi jangan menghubungi sebelum ketemu anak-anak itu…" tanya Ai malas-malasan.

"Maaf, Ai… Tapi kami menemukan mereka…" kata Ayumi dengan suara cemas.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya… Tapi di sana di jaga oleh dua orang laki-laki bertubuh besar, kami tak bisa mendekat…" sambung Mitsuhiko.

"Kalian ada di mana?"

"Di seberang ruangan tadi… Di sini ada lukisan bunga anggrek warna hitam, dan dekat dengan ventilasi…" jelas Mitsuhiko.

"Baiklah… Tetaplah berjaga… Aku akan mencari ruangan utama tempat para penjahat itu berkumpul!"

"Baik!"

.

"_Shinichi, kau sembunyi di mana? Kalau hanya di rumput-rumput nanti ketahuan oleh Sonoko yang sedang jaga!" teriak Ran._

"_Tidak apa-apa, Ran… Aku memang tak suka bersembunyi…" kata Shinichi._

"_Iya ya… Kau kan lebih suka mencari dari pada sembunyi… Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang sembunyi dengan cermat, sekalian mengetes kemampuanmu mencari seseorang!" tantang Ran._

"_Huh, baiklah…"_

.

Christie mengendap endap di depan ruangan yang pintunya lebih besar dari pintu di ruangan yang lainnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati dan memerhatikan sekeliling aman, dia mengintip di balik pintu. Di sana tampak cahaya lampu yang lumayan terang. Di tengah ruangan yang besar itu, tampak meja bundar dan beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya. Christie mengamati satu persatu orang yang ada di sana, mereka sedang membicarakan tentang tebusan anak-anak yang diculik.

"Lihat… Bukan orang-orang baju hitam, kan?" bisik Christie pada Ai yang ada di sampingnya.

"Iya… Kau benar…" kata Ai sambil mengamati wajah orang-orang yang ada di sana. Memang mereka memakai baju hitam, tapi bukan dari organisasi hitam.

Lagi-lagi lencana detective berbunyi. Memecah keheningan malam. Dengan spontan Christie menutup pintu tadi dan berlari sambil memegang tangan Ai untuk mencari tempat persembunyian.

Laki-laki yang ada di dalam ruangan tadi langsung melihat ke arah pintu yang ditutup sambil berteriak, "Siapa di sana?".

Salah satu laki-laki yang ada di dalam mengumpat dan memberi perintah pada yang lainnya untuk mengejar orang yang menutup pintu dan berlari.

.

Shinichi mengambil handphonenya yang ada di meja belajar. Membukanya dan memencet beberapa tombol. Di display handphone terlihat beberapa nama kontak yang ada, rupanya Shinichi sedang mencari nama seseorang di kontaknya. Setalah beberapa saat, dia menemukan nama orang yang dicari. Tertulis nama dalam huruf kanji. Ran.

Setelah menimbang nimbang antara menghubungi atau tidak, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menekan tombol call. Setelah mengambil napas pendek, dia mendekatkan handphone itu di telingannya. Mendengarkan nada tunggu selama tiga detik, lalu terdengar suara di sana yang mengatakan nomor yang dia tuju sedang tidak aktif.

Shinichi melangkah keluar kamar dengan memasukkan handphonenya di saku celana. Dia menuruni tangga dan mencari ibunya. Ternyata ibu dan ayahnya sedang berbincang bincang di ruang tengah. Menyadari Shinichi mendekati mereka, ayah dan ibu Shinichi berhenti berbicara. Bukannya menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Shinichi, mereka malah menunggu anaknya sendiri yang berbicara. Shinichi memandang tanpa ekspresi ke arah orang tuanya.

Shinichi memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana di mana ada handphonenya di sana. Tangannya menggenggam erat handphone itu. Shinichi menundukkan kepalanya, memandang hampa pada lantai yang bersih. Beberapa detik dia tertunduk, akhirnya dia mengangkat kepala. Melihat kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan serius dan curiga.

"Aku pergi sebentar…" kata Shinichi dingin.

"Hati-hati ya…" pesan Yukiko.

.

.

Ai dan Christie berlari secepat mungkin, melewati lorong-lorong gelap sambil berharap semoga di depan mereka tak ada anak buah dari orang-orang jahat tadi. Ai mengambil lencananya yang berbunyi dengan berlari dan napas terengah engah.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Ai dengan suara berbisik tapi terdengar sangat keras.

"Orang-orang yang berjaga di sana sudah pergi, kami akan masuk dan menyelamatkan mereka…" kata Genta.

"Baguslah, hati-hati…" kata Ai sambil menutup pembicaraan.

Ai yang masih berlari dengan wajah pucat, melihat ke arah Christie yang hanya diam dan berlari. Ternyata rumah bawah tanah ini begitu luas, sehingga berlari beberapa detik mereka belum mencapai ujung. Ai memandang heran kepada Christie yang masih memegang tangannya. Christie diam saja seperti tidak berpikir apapun. Raut wajahnya tak begitu terlihat oleh Ai. Ai menjadi khawatir.

"Hei, kau kenapa Ran?" tanya Ai cemas.

"Shiho… Apa kau takut?" Christie balik bertanya.

Ai sedikit terkejut mendengar Christie menyebutnya dengan nama asli bukan nama Ai Haibara seperti biasanya. Pertanyaan dari Christie pun terkesan aneh, "Tidak…" jawab Ai singkat.

Christie menarik Ai ke dalam sebuah rungan kecil gelap tak berpintu. Dengan napas tersenggal, mereka bersembunyi sambil melihat sekeliling dengan waspada. Setelah merasa cukup aman untuk sementara waktu, Christie berbicara pada Ai.

"Aku punya rencana, Ai…" kata Christie dengan mata yang masih mengamati ke luar ruangan.

Ai melihat ke arah Christie lalu berkata, "Apa itu?".

"Kita harus keluar dari sini secepat mungkin bersama anak-anak yang diculik tadi…"

"Itu memang rencana awal kan?" protes Ai.

"Ya… Kalau begitu, kau bantu Genta dan kawan-kawan…"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bantu mereka membebaskan anak-anak itu… Kita berpisah di sini…"

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu di sini sendirian?" Ai marah.

"Tenang saja… Aku akan keluar dengan selamat, sama seperti kalian… Kau tahu kan, mereka hanya anak kecil biasa, jadi kau harus membantunya… Lagi pula orang-orang tadi bukan organisasi hitam, jadi semua akan baik-baik saja…" jelas Christie.

"Tapi tetap saja bodoh, mereka terlalu banyak! Kau pikir kau bisa menang melawan mereka sendirian?"

"Kau bimbing anak-anak itu menuju lorong tempat kita tadi masuk, aku yakin lorong itu tak muat untuk mereka yang berbadan besar…" perintah Christie yang tak menghiraukan larangan Ai.

"Ran! Kau jangan gila!"

"Kau ingat tempatnya kan? Sebuah ruangan yang di seberangnya ada lukisan anggrek hitam dan dekat ventilasi…" Christie tetap tidak peduli dengan cegahan Ai.

"Hentikan Ran! Jika kita harus pergi, kita pergi bersama!" saran Ai.

"Jangan… Kita bisa tertangkap jika bersama… Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berdebat kan?" kata Christie dingin.

Ai hanya diam saja sambil memandang tak percaya ke arah Christie. Ai benar-benar tak habis pikir, apa yang ada di pikiran gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu.

Christie memegang pundak Ai dan tersenyum menenangkan, "Sudahlah, tunggu saja aku di depan restoran…".

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" sambung Christie sambil meninggalkan Ai sendirian di ruangan tadi.

.

_Setelah permainan berlangsung beberapa lama, satu persatu anak mulai tertangkap tak terkecuali untuk Shinichi. Bahkan Shinichi tertangkap pertama kali karena memang tempat dia bersembunyi sangatlah mudah diketahui. Sekarang yang tersisa tinggal Ran seorang. Sonoko belum berhasil menemukannya._

"_Ran itu keterlaluan! Selalu saja bersembunyi di tempat yang sulit!" keluh Sonoko._

"_Bagaimana kalau kau menyerah saja, Sonoko?" saran seorang anak yang ada di sana._

"_Mana mungkin aku menyerah! Kalian bantu aku mencarinya saja!" perintah Sonoko._

"_Hei, itu curang namanya…" komentar Shinichi._

"_Nggak peduli!" kata Sonoko._

.

Ai berlari menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan Genta tadi. Dan ketika sampai di sana, dia melihat banyak sekali anak-anak yang diculik. Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi sedang melepaskan ikatan mereka satu persatu. Ai segera membantu.

"Christie mana?" tanya Ayumi.

"Dia sedang bersama orang-orang yangmenculik anak-anak ini…" jawab Ai.

"Eh? Jangan-jangan mereka menangkap Christie?" tanya Mitsuhiko khawatir.

"Aku harap tidak… Christie sedang berlari menjauh… Dia memintaku untuk membantu kalian, dan membimbing ke lorong tempat kita masuk tadi…" jelas Ai yang masih membuka tali pengikat anak-anak di sana.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Ayumi khawatir.

"Kalian percaya pada dia kan?" Ai balik bertanya. Sekarang mereka sudah selesai melepasan semua ikatan.

"Iya…" jawab Genta, Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi lirih.

"Ayo! Jangan buang-buang waktu!" Ai memberi kode pada anak-anak di sana untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

Shinichi berhenti berjalan, dia mengambil handphone yang ada di sakunya. Mencari-cari nama kontak di sana. Lalu dia mendapatkan kontak itu, tertulis Christie. Shinichi menatap bimbang display handphonenya.

Setelah berhenti beberapa detik, akhirnya dia menutup handphone itu, dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku. Dia melanjutkan berjalan menikmati suasana malam kota beika.

.

Christie berlari dengan perasaan tak menentu. Entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat yang buruk di sini. Sambil menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apakah orang-orang tadi sudah dekat dengannya atau tidak. Di dalam pikirannya sekarang ada dua hal yang terpikirkan. Pertama, bagaimana cara menjebak orang-orang tadi agar dia bisa mengamankan mereka dan melaporkan ke polisi. Kedua, bagaimana keadaan teman-temannya, apakah mereka berhasil? Apakah mereka selamat? Sayangnya dalam dua hal itu, Christie belum menemukan jawabannya.

Christie bersembunyi di sebuah kamar yang gelap. Sebenarnya dia takut, kalau-kalau ada hantu atau sebagainya. Di sini kan gelap dan pengap, jadi kemunculan hantu tidak dikecualikan. Untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya, dia mengambil handphone yang ada di sakunya. Dia bermaksud menghubungi polisi dan menceritakan keadaannya, walau kemungkinan besar polisi tak percaya dengan laporannya, tapi jika dia menelepon paman Takagi , mungkin dia bisa dipercaya. Ketika handphone itu baru dibuka, tiba-tiba mati.

"Sial!" umpat Christie.

Christie keluar kamar diam-diam untuk melarikan diri. Namun sayang, tiba-tiba di depannya ada seorang laki-laki yang mungkin termasuk sekelompok orang yang mengejarnya. Laki-laki itu berwajah menakutkan dan menyeringai. Dia melihat Christie dengan pandangan dingin. Ketika kedua tangan laki-laki itu akan menangkap Christie, Christie spontan melempar handphone yang masih dipegangnya ke wajah laki-laki itu. Tanpa berteriak dan banyak gerak, Christie segera berlari melewati laki-laki itu. Sedangkan laki-laki tersebut mengaduh.

Christie sempat bingung akan kemana dia berlari, dia yakin pasti penculik yang lainnya juga ada di sekitarnya. Dia berpikir untuk mencari sebuah benda atau kotak dan sebagainya yang bisa dia masuki untuk bersembunyi sementara. Syukurlah harapannya tersebut terkabulkan, dia menemukan sebuah kardus yang cukup besar. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung melompat ke dalam kardus dan menutupnya. Dengan napas tersenggal dia mengambil lencana detectivenya. Berniat menghubungi teman-temannya.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya Christie dengan berbisik.

"Mitsuhiko sudah masuk ke dalam lorong dan beberapa anak yang diculik sedang mengikutinya… Sekarang aku sedang melihat sekitar… Memangnya kenapa, Christie? Kau tak apa-apa kan?" jelas Genta dengan nada tenang di awal, tapi cemas di akhir.

"Aku baik-baik saja… Kalian cepatlah keluar dan ke kantor polisi setempat…" kata Christie dengan intonasi yang rileks.

"Aku akan menyusulmu!" kata Genta.

"Tidak usah… Aku akan segera kembali… Sekarang bukan saatnya berbicara hal yang tak penting… Sudah ya…" Christie memutuskan pembicaraan tanpa persetujuan Genta.

Christie berdesah pelan. Wajahnya pucat dan penuh keringat. Dia berbohong bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya dia benar-benar sulit sekarang. Sangat sulit sampai dia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia sendiri juga tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa bicara setenang itu pada Genta. Tapi dia tahu itu tindakan tepat, sebab jika dia berkata yang sebenarnya, keadaan akan menjadi semakin sulit. Berbohong untuk menyelamatkan nyawa teman-temannya, entah itu salah atau benar.

Detak jantung Christie tak karuan. Dia benar-benar kebingungan. Kebingungan atas nasibnya nanti dan nasib teman-temannya. Jika disuruh memilih, Christie akan memilih teman-teman dan anak yang diculik selamat, dari pada dia. Bukannya dia tak menghargai diri sendiri atau bagaimana, tapi jika salah satu dari mereka harus selamat, seratus kali lebih baik jika yang selamat adalah teman-temannya. Sekarang Christie memilih untuk berdiam diri dulu, sambil terus berdoa.


	5. I Just Know

Terima kasih banyak buat:

Ma Simba, edogawafirli , Peri Hitam, rachel moore, Sha-chan anime lover, YumiKumi males log in, Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo, Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo, IchiOneEins Kudo, Fumiya Ninna 19, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, Mafharanisa, L-ThE-MyStEriOuS, uchiha cucHan clyne, Jessica Kristiaji, Deidei Rinnepero13, Amellia, atas kesediaannya untuk mereview...

Insert story:

**Ma Simba**: Iya, menyenangkan sekali... Tentu saja!

**edogawafirli**: yoo!

**Peri Hitam**: Um, oke… Gomen, kalau aku nggak pinter tanda baca… *dibunuh mama, soalnya mama aku guru bahasa Indonesia. Abaikan. Oke terima kasih…

**rachel moore**: iya… maaf ya, aku malah nggak apdet cepet…

**Sha-chan anime lover**: makasih,

**YumiKumi males log in**: ah, ini nggak terlalu bagus kok… menurutku ini fanfic yang kebablasan OOC… sudahlah… Buat SUAMIMU, ntar dulu ya…

**Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo**: oh, soal kasus, jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya? Itu Cuma cemilan, bukan makanan utama… Jadi gomen, kalau ngebingungin… Iya, ini uda apdet.

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**: gomen ya… Aku bukan anggota DPR, jangan didemo habis2an… nanti rumah saya ancur… Bawa Kogor pulang gih, dia masih belum saatnya muncul…!

**IchiOneEins Kudo**: ah, yoroshiku… Gomen, kalau kamu bingung sama analisisnya… Jadi kalau bisa, jangan diambil pikiran (?)… Arigatou, semoga saja fanfic ini tetep stabil…

**Fumiya Ninna 19**: terima kasih… Entahlah, belum diketahui, masih aku cari (?)… Semoga saja mereka memang di sana!

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**: terima kasih… salam kenal juga…

**Mafharanisa**: yosh! Aku juga seneng dia jadi gitu… Oke, maaf aku nggak apdet kilat… yoroshiku…

**L-ThE-MyStEriOuS**: iya, Shinichi baka… Soal dua orang mesum itu, aku masih nyari jadwal… tunggu saja…

**uchiha cucHan clyne**: Cu, aku balesnya dikit aja ya… takut ditabok orang kalau kebanyakan ngomong… Um, oke… Kaito kid, bakal muncul, cumin ntar… Dan… ya ampun, pertanyaanmu, aku jawabnya dari mana ke mana… pokoknya makasih aja ya…

**Jessica Kristiaji**: terima kasih… Ini uda jut jut jut… benjut kali…

**Deidei Rinnepero13**: soalnya yang nyangka kebalik cumin Shinichi aja… orang lain sih, ngerasa ini bukan suatu kebalikan… ibaratnya, Shinichi salah dimensi… Iya, emang dapet ide dari sana… hehe… arigatou gozaimasu…

**Amellia**: baik… maaf telat…

Yosh! Sebelum kalian menghajar saya karena saya melanggar janji, saya mau minta maaf dulu… Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saya ngerasa ini fanfic tambah aneh aja, jadi agak ya apa ya namanya… Males buat neglanjutin… Lagi pula, saya lagi bikin novel aneh, lalu saya juga kena syndrome fandom lain… Setelah saya dicariin orang sampe ke fb, saya baru sadar kalau saya salah… Makanya saya langsung nerusin ini fanfic…

Ya sudah, happy reading minna…! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>REVERSE WORLD<br>**

...

chapter 5

**I Just Know  
><strong>

...

Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho-sensei

...

"Ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi kita sampai ujung!" teriak Mitsuhiko memandu.

Seluruh anak yang ada di belakangnya hanya diam dan menurut. Mereka sepenuhnya percaya pada Mitsuhiko. Tadi Genta sudah menutup lubang yang satunya dengan kardus usang, agar tak ketahuan bahwa mereka keluar melalui lubang.

Mereka sudah keluar dari lubang dengan selamat. Setelah mengambil napas sebentar mereka langsung berlari menuju pos polisi untuk melaporkan masalah ini.

.

.

Shinichi berjalan di jalanan yang terlihat sepi. Sambil mengamati sekeliling dengan pandangannya yang penuh kecurigaan, dia berhenti di depan sebuah restoran bertuliskan.

Restoran Ayagi.

Shinichi melihat restoran itu, dia berpikir restoran sebesar itu kenapa jam sekarang sudah tutup? Dia melihat di sekeliling restoran itu, sepi, tak ada seorangpun. Tapi Shinichi melihat lampu ruangan atas restoran itu menyala. Awalnya Shinichi tak mengambil pusing masalah itu. dia bahkan berniat berjalan lagi.

Namun baru selangkah dia berjalan, tiba-tiba dia terbayang wajah Ran yang pucat dan ketakutan. Shinichi kaget dan perasaanya tidak enak, firasatnya buruk, dan dadanya sesak. Shinichi sedikit bingung dengan keadaan ini. Shinichi yakin bahwa Ran sedang dalam bahaya sekarang. Tapi benarkah Ran ada di restoran ini?

.

'Kenapa Ran lama sekali ditemukan ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?' pikir Shinichi yang sedang bersandar di bawah pohon.

Sudah sekitar 30 menit sejak permainan dimulai, dan sudah 15 menit sejak Sonoko mencari Ran, tapi belum kembali juga. Shinichi sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan itu. Lalu salah satu temannya yang tadi ikut mencari Ran beristirahat di samping Shinichi.

"Kau tadi sudah mencari di mana saja?" tanya Shinichi pada temannya itu.

"Di balik rumput dan juga rumah kosong di sekitar sini… Tapi tak ada…" jawab anak itu lelah.

Shinichi berjalan untuk mencari Ran dan meninggalkan temannya tadi. Dia berjalan menuju rumput-rumput yang memang lumayan tinggi. Dia menghilang dari pandangan setelah beberapa meter masuk ke dalam sana.

'Perasaanku tidak enak… Apa Ran dalam bahaya?' pikir Shinichi sambil mencari sekeliling.

Shinichi sempat merasa bersalah, kenapa dia sedari tadi diam saja padahal Ran tak kunjung kembali. Dia sudah menerima tantangan dari Ran untuk mencari temoat persembunyian Ran. Tapi tantangan itu sekarang lebih tepat disebut dengan rintangan.

.

"Aku harus keluar atau aku akan pingsang di dalam sini!" putus Christie.

Lalu dia membuka tutup kardus itu dan keluar dengan cepat. Dia melihat sekeliling apakah baik-baik saja. Dia lalu berlari mencari jalan keluar. Namun ketika sampai di belokan, dia bertemu dengan segerombol penculik tadi. Sontak dia langsung berbalik dan lari. Lari sekuat tenaga sebisanya. Dia berlari melewati lorong dengan cepat. Dia sangat takut sekarang. Tanpa memikirkan rute mana yang diambilnya Christie berlari. Namun saying, dia terjebak di lorong yang buntu.

Saat hendak berbalik dan mencari jalan lain, segerombol penculik tadi sudah di depan matanya. Christie tak terlalu terkejut karena memang seorang lari anak kecil akan mudah diikuti oleh sekelompok penculik dewasa berbadan besar.

"Hahaha… Mau kemana gadis kecil?" kata seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar yang berada di baris paling depan. Sekarang Christie tak bisa lewat mana pun karena lorong sudah tertutup oleh orang-orang tadi.

"Bos, semua sandera kita hilang!" lapor salah seorang anak buah dari laki-laki bertubuh besar itu.

"Kau yang sudah membebaskan sandera kami ya?" kata laki-laki yang lainnya dengan nada penub amarah.

Christie hanya diam tak dapat berbicara. Tubuhnya sampai bergetar karena ketakutan yang terlalu.

"Sebagai gantinya aku punya hadiah untukmu…" sambung laki-laki tadi.

"Bunuh saja dia! Tak ada untungnya jika kita meminta tebusan! Dia sudah menghancurkan semua rencana kita!" usul laki-laki yang ada di belakang.

"Wah… Kau kejam sekali… Tapi itu ide bagus…" laki-laki tadi setuju dengan usul temannya.

'Aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana?' Christie ketakutan setengah mati. Dia sudah di ambang kematian. Sebentar lagi nyawanya akan hilang dengan sia-sia.

Christie yang memandang takut ke arah sekelompok penculik itu. Napasnya tak bisa berjalan lancar, sepertinya paru-parunya kurang bekerja baik sekarang, membuat dadanya sesak. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan cepat. Dia tak bisa bersuara karena rasanya seperti tertahan di tenggorokan.

Christie memejamkan matanya dan membuat harapan kecil.

'Shinichi… Tolong aku…'

.

'Eh? Ran?'

Tanpa pikir panjang Shinichi membuka pintu restoran, dan karena pintu itu terkunci dengan terpaksa dia mendobraknya. Sepi di dalam. Lampu memang masih menyala terang, tapi tak ada seorang pun di sana. Shinichi memasuki restoran itu dan berkeliling untuk melihat apa ada yang tak beres. Restoran ini begitu besar, hanya saja tempat restoran yang dibutuhkan tak sebanding, mungkin hampir 60% dari restoran ini dibiarkan begitu saja.

Shinichi yang merasa aneh, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menjadi pendukung analisisnya tentang tempat ini. Tapi restoran ini benar-benar sepi. Setelah berjalan ke sana kemari, Shinichi menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Sebuah pintu kecil di bawah tangga. Pintu yang jika orang dewasa ingin masuk, harus menundukkan badan. Tanpa ragu dia masuki pintu itu.

Di luar dugaan, di balik pintu terdapat tangga menuju ke bawah. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menuruni tangga itu. Dan setelah sampai di ujung anak tangga, Shinichi terkejut bukan main, saat mengetahui ada ruangan bawah tanah di sana. Bukannya dia tak pernah tahu ruangan bawah tanah, hanya saja sebuah restoran yang menurutnya mungkin cukup terkenal, kenapa mempunyai ruangan bawah tanah seluas ini? Untuk apa?

Dengan langkah hati-hati dan penuh waspada, dia menelusuri ruangan itu. Pengap dan kesannya menyeramkan. Shinichi memandangi seluruh barang yang dia temui. Dan berjuta-juta pertanyaan kenapa ada hal seperti ini, muncul di benaknya. Tapi hanya satu jawaban pasti yang dia ketahui. Insting detectivenya mengatakan, ruangan ini digunakan untu kejahatan. Mungkin untuk menculik atau membantai orang. Entahlah, Shinichi belum tahu pasti.

Dia bingung. Jika dilihat dari restoran yang lampunya menyala terang tadi, seharusnya ada orang. Kalau di atas tak ada, berarti di bawah. Tapi di sekitar sini sepi, sangat sepi. Dia memberanikan diri memeriksa setiap pintu yang ada.

'Kenapa terbayang Ran? Kenapa rasanya Ran dalam bahaya?' pikir Shinichi.

Dia berhenti di depan persimpangan lorong. Sambil menyangga kepala dengan tangan kiri yang ditekuk di depan dada, dia berpikir tentang perasaannya. Dia merasakan sesak di dada, dan insting yang jelek. Dia tak mengerti kenapa terbayang wajah Ran yang sedang ketakutan, berkali-kali.

'Kenapa? Ada apa? Apa Ran ada di sini?'

Tak henti-hentinya dia memikirkan beberapa kemungikinan yang ada. Dia memang mempunyai kontak batin tersendiri dengan Ran. Dan terbukti beberapa kali, kontak batin itu tak pernah salah. Tapi semakin dia memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, analisis itu justru lebih buruk. Shinichi tak pernah ingin analisisnya mengarah ke kenyataan bahwa Ran sedang dalam bahaya. Bukannya dia tak berani menerima yang seperti itu, hanya saja, jika benar adanya, dia takut dia tak bisa menyelamatkan Ran.

"Kau kira, kau hebat?"

Shinichi menoleh. Dia mendengar teriakan seorang laki-laki yang terdengar sangat marah. Perasaannya semakin tak enak saja. Dia yakin kalau di sini memang tak beres. Pasti ada kejahatan atau apalah, yang sedang terjadi di sini.

Dengan langkah sigap, dia berbalik dan mencari sumber suara. Dia berbelok di depan dan seketika langkahnya berhenti saat dia melihat segerombol laki-laki bertubuh besar. Salah satu dari mereka mencengkeram kerah baju seorang anak kecil. Dan bisa dia lihat dengan jelas, bahwa anak itu ketakutan setengah mati. Tapi, anak itu kan…

'Christie!' teriak Shinichi dalam hati.

Shinichi pucat pasi. Andrenalinnya naik sampai puncak. Dia merasa berat untuk melangkah. Dan hanya bisa mengintip dari balik tembok. Matanya masih menatap penuh kebingungan dan kepanikan pada laki-laki itu dan juga Christie.

'Kenapa dia ada di sana? Bodoh!' umpat Shinichi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia menampakkan dirinya tak tak lagi bersembunyi di balik tembok. Dia berencana akan berkelahi dengan segerombolan laki-laki itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus menyelamatkan Christie sekarang. Christie dalam bahaya. Dan tak ada seoarangpun di sini selain dia, yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Shinichi tak peduli apa dia akan mati nanti, sebab dia tak bisa bisa berkelahi. Yang terpeting, selamatkan Christie.

"Lucu sekali melihat kalian yang bertubuh besar, berniat membunuh gadis sekecil dia…" kata Shinichi lantang dengan mata tertutup dan bersandar di dinding.

Segerombol laki-laki itu langsung menoleh, begitu juga dengan Christie. Laki-laki bertubuh besar itu langsung melepaskan cengakaraman tangannya dari Christie. Dan menatap garang pada Shinichi. Sebaliknya, Christie justru nyaris pingsan karena terkejut dengan kedatangan Shinichi. Tubuhnya yang terhempas ke lantai, bahkan tak mampu berdiri lagi sebab tenaganya hilang dengan sekejap entah ke mana.

"Apa aku boleh tertawa?" Shinichi melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil memandang santai ke arah mereka.

"Siapa kau?" seru salah satu dari mereka dengan nada geram.

"Pemuda biasa… Shinichi Kudo…"

"Oh, kau ingin menghukum kami, begitu?"

"Niatku sih begitu… Semoga saja terwujud…"

"Lalu, kau pikir, kau yang sendirian dengan tubuh kurus seperti itu, bisa melawan kami bertujuh yang tubuh besar?" tantang Bos mereka.

'Oh, jadi mereka bertujuh ya… Banyak sekali…' pikir Shinichi dengan sedikit ngeri.

"Entahlah, aku rasa aku bisa…" kata Shinichi sambil melangkah maju dengan berlahan.

"Bong, serang dia!" perintah si Bos pada anak buahnya yang bernama Bong.

Bong mengangguk dan melangkah maju mendekati Shinichi dengan tangan mengepal siap meninju Shinichi dan membuat Shinichi pingsan seketika. Shinichi yang menyadari itu, segera mencari sesuatu di sekitarnya yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Dan dia hanya menemukan tongkat kayu yang lumayan berat. Dia bukan Heiji yang bisa memainkan pedang kayu, bagaimana caranya melawan nanti?

Laki-laki itu tepat di hadapan Shinichi. Shinichi menunduk dengan spontan saat tinjuan dari orang itu melayang. Beruntung sekali. Sehingga laki-laki tadi keliru dan malah meninju tembok di balik Shinichi. Laki-laki itu geram dan mencoba memukul kembali. Dengan sigap, Shinichi memukul kepala orang tadi menggunakan tongkat kayu yang dipegangnya. Seketika laki-laki tadi jatuh pingsan karena pukulan Shinichi yang cukup keras.

Dua dari enam orang yang tersisa bergerak cepat menuju Shinichi. Tapi Shinichi juga bergerak tak kalah cepat, dia memukul badan dua orang itu berkali-kali, dengan sedikit menghindar saat akan dipukul, dia berhasil melupuhkan mereka berdua. Dengan napas yang membara, Shinichi menatap tenang wajah sang bos dan anak buahnya. Tersirat pesan bahwa Shinichi menantang mereka untuk berkelahi.

Kali ini, dua orang kembali maju, Shinichi menendang sebuah kaleng kopi yang entah sejak kapan ada di bawahnya, ke laki-laki yang ada di depan tepat di wajahnya. Orang itu kesakitan, dan seorang lagi melangkah maju dengan membawa tongkat yang sama dengan Shinichi. Shinichi sedikit kewalahan saat bertarung menggunakan tongkat yang sama besar, dan tenaga yang berat sebelah di orang itu. tapi Shinichi tak kurang akal, ketika mereka sedang asyik menahan tubuh masing-masing dengan tongkat kayu, Shinichi menendang keras ke arah perut orang tadi. Dan pingsan seketika.

Napas Shinichi semakin tak karuan, tubuhnya mulai lelah. Sebab dia tak pernah berkelahi dengan orang-orang berbadan besar seperti mereka. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ini, keberuntungan berpihak padanya. Dia belum terluka sedikit pun. Tapi Shinichi tak bisa beristirahat lama, sebab seorang lagi mengarah padanya.

Orang itu memukul kepala Shinichi dengan tangan kiri. Shinichi berhasil menghindar. Tapi dia lengah,sebab tangan kanan orang itu malah memukul perutnya. Shinichi meringis kesakitan. Tepat sebelum orang itu berniat menghajarnya sekali lagi, Shinichi berbalik memukul ke wajah orang itu. Lalu memukul kembali dengan tongkat kayunya ke punggung orang tadi. Berkali-kali dia memukul, secepat mungkin sebelum orang itu memberinya pukulan lagi. Alhasil, orang itu pingsan.

Tinggal si bos yang masih berdiri garang di depan Christie. Dilihat dari pandangannya, dia sangat marah pada Shinichi yang sebentar saja sudah berhasil melumpuhkan semua anak buahnya.

"Apa kau selalu maju belakangan ya? Kalau begitu, kenapa harus dipanggil bos? Tidak pantas!" kata Shinichi yang terengah-engah. Tapi dipikirannya, dia takut dan bingung. Dibandingkan enam orang tadi, bos inilah yang berbadan paling besar dan kelihatan paling kuat. Shinichi tak tahu bagaimana caranya akan menghindar nanti. Bahkan mengalahkannya.

"Kau menantangku, anak muda?" balas sang bos yang menghentikan langkahnya, 3 meter di depan Shinichi. Tangannya terlihat sedang melakukan peregangan. Mungkin dia berniat menghabisi Shinichi mala mini.

"Sepertinya begitu…" Shinichi tersenyum.

"Matilah kau!" si bos berlari menghampiri Shinichi.

Mata Shinichi membelalak terkejut, sudah dia duga, orang inilah yang paling kuat dari yang tadi. Orang itu memukul wajah Shinichi, dan Shinichi tak bisa menghindar. Dia terbanting karena pukulan orang itu cukup kuat. Rahang atas Shinichi sedikit mengeras dan nyeri. Untunglah giginya tak ada yang patah. Tapi darah keluar dari bibir Shinichi. Lumayan sakit untuk pukulan pertama. Shinichi segera bangkit dan mengusap darahnya. Dia berdiri sambil memegang tongkatnya erat-erat.

.

_Shinichi berjalan menyusuri rumput-rumput yang ada di sana. Dia meilhat barang kali ada suatu tempat yang bisa dimasuki oleh seorang anak kecil. Tapi sejauh pencariannya ini, dia belum menemukan di mana Ran. Dia sedikit cemas dengan Ran. Sudah 20 menit berlalu sejak permainan dimulai, dan Ran belum kembali juga._

_Sambil mendinginkan pikirannya, dia mencari di sekitar pohon-pohon yang ada. Tak terasa dia sudah jauh dari tempat dia berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Dan di tengah kebingungannya, dia melihat ada sungai kecil. Sebelumnya dia tak pernah melihat sungai di sekolahnya. Shinichi turun ke tepi sungai. Dan menyusurinya. Barangkali Ran ada di sini._

"_Uugh…"_

_Shinichi mendengar suara erangan seseorang. Dia yakin itu Ran. Dengan segera dia menuju ke asal suara tersebut. Dan benar saja, dia melihat Ran sedang duduk tersungkur sambil menangis. Shinichi berlari mendekati Ran dengan wajah cemas._

"_Ran! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada khawatir sambil memegang pundak Ran._

"_Shinichi…" Ran menangis melihat Shinichi._

_Shinichi melihat apakah ada yang salah dengan Ran. Dan setelah tak sengaja dia menyentuh tangan Ran, dia tahu, bahwa kaki kiri Ran masuk ke dalam lubang. Ran berusaha mengeluarkan kakinya dengan menarik-narik. Shinichi yang tahu itu segera mencari sebuah batang kayu agar dia bisa menggali tanah dan mengeluarkan kaki Ran yang tersangkut._

_Shinichi menggali dengan hati-hati agar tak mengenai kaki Ran yang ada di dalamnya. Tapi dia menggali dengan batang itu cukup lama, karena selain batang yang dia temukan itu kecil, kaki Ran oun tersangkut agak dalam._

"_Jangan menangis… Aku akan mengeluarkan kakimu…" kata Shinichi yang masih menggali dengan batang kayu._

_Ran hanya diam sambil sesengukan dan melihat Shinichi yang berusaha menolongnya dengan wajah khawatir. Ran sebenarnya merasa kesakitan karena kakinya tertekuk cukup lama. Tapi dia tak ingin berbicara agar Shinichi tak cemas berlebihan._

_Shinichi menoleh pada Ran yang masih menangis. Shinichi tahu bahawa Ran sedang kesakitan karena kakinya tersangkut. Shinichi yang tak ingin berlangsung lebih lama, membuang batang kayu itu. Ran bingung kenapa Shinichi malah membuang kayu itu. Ternyata Shinichi membuang kayu itu, dan menggantinya dengan menggali menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dia menggalui sekuat tenaga. Setidaknya dengan begini akan lebih cepat dan Ran tak akan terluka._

_Setelah beberapa saat Shinichi menggali, akhirnya dia bisa mengeluarkan kaki Ran. Shinichi bernapas lega, begitu juga dengan Ran. Shinichi berdiri dan menuju sungai untuk mencuci tangannya yang berlumuran tanah. Lalu dia menghampiri Ran yang masih memegangi kakinya. Shinichi menarik Ran mendekati sungai, dan dia membasuhi kaki Ran dengan air sungai yang dingin. Dia membasuh pelan agar Rantak kesakitan._

"_Sudah, jangan menangis, Ran…" kata Shinichi lembut setelah kaki Ran bersih dari lumpur._

_Ran yang masih menangis, tersenyum saat meilaht Shinichi juga tersenyum padanya. Dia merasa bersalah membuat Shinichi menjadi berlumuran lumpur karena menolongnya, "Iya…" kata Ran pendek dan menghapus air matanya._

_._

Shinichi menghindar saat bos itu berniat memukul perutnya. Dia melompat ke sana kemari untuk menghindari tendangan dari bos tadi. Shinichi juga berusaha memukul dengan tongkat kayunya. Tapi butuh beberapa pukulan yang cukup keras agar bisa melumpuhkan orang berbadan besar itu. dan setelah memukul beberapa kali, bos itu jatub tersungkur. Shinichi yang napasnya masih terengah-engah berdiri sebentar untuk beristirahat. Sambil memandang takut ke arah bos yang sedang jatuh pingsan.

Tongkat kayu lepas dari pegangan Shinichi. Jujur, dia sangat lelah berkelahi denga orang-orang tadi. Dia segera berlari menghampiri Christie yang sedang duduk lemas karena melihat Shinichi berkelahi. Shinichi memegang pundak Christie dan memastikan tubuh Christie apakah terluka atau tidak.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Shinichi dengan napas yang masih memburu.

Christie hanya bisa menggeleng lemah dan menatap penuh khwatir pada Shinichi. Shinichi menghela napas lega. Tapi Christie yang bisa melihat di balik Shinichi, langsung memasang wajah terkejut saat melihat bos yang tadinya pingsan sekarang berjalan menuju Shinichi sambil membawa pisau.

"Kak, di belakangmu…" kata Christie agak terbata.

Shinichi dengan cepat menoleh dan mengetahui bahwa bos tadi mengarahkan pisau ke arahnya. Dengan sigap Shinichi berdiri melindungi Chistie yang di belakangnya. Lalu tepat ketika pisau itu mengarah padanya, Shinichi memegang tangan bos itu dan bermaksud membuang pisau. Tapi sayang, lengannya tergores pisau itu saat dia melempar pisau. Shinichi yang tak mau buang waktu, langsung memukul bos itu dengan cepat dan keras. Lalu menghajarnya sebisa mungkin sampai bos tadi benar-benar pingsan. Akhirnya bos itu benar-benar pingsan. Dan Shinichi berhasil mengalahkan tujuh orang sendirian, walaupun dia sendiri babak belur dan lengannya tergores pisau.

Tepat ketika Shinichi akan membawa Christie pulang, tiba-tiba segerombol polisi datang sambil membawa senter dan pistol di tangan. Setelah mengetahui bahwa para penjahat sudah tergeletak pingsan, polisi-polisi tadi segera mengamankan mereka. Dan berterima kasih pada Shinichi. Shinichi hanya tersenyum.

"Christie, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mitsuhiko cemas.

"Bodoh, kenapa tidak lari keluar bersama kami!" teriak Genta.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Christie…" Ayumi berdesah lega.

"Maaf membuat kalian cemas…" jawab Christie.

Lalu polisi menyuruh mereka semua pulang dan meminta keterangan ke kantor polisi besok. Karena sekarang sudah jam 22.00 dan juga, Shinichi sedang dalam keadaan babak belur. Anak-anak yang diculik sudah diantar pulang, pejahat sudah berangkat menuju penjara. Ai, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko diajak menginap di rumah Ayumi untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka. Sedangkan Christie memilih pulang bersama Shinichi. Akhirnya, satu kasus pun selesai.

.

"Hei, Yusaku… Apa kau tidak merasa aneh, Shinichi tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Yukiko yang sedang duduk berdua dengan Yusaku di ruang tamu. Walaupun sudah jam 22.00 mereka belum mengantuk, dan lagi pula, mereka harus menunggu Shinichi dan Christie pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak… Justru aneh kalau dia tidak bertanya…" jawab Yusaku enteng dan menatap istrinya.

"Ah, maksudmu…" Yukiko tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Iya… Yang dikatakan Shinichi itu memang benar…" Yusaku melanjutkan dengan pasti.

"Eeehh? Jadi Christie itu memang Ran?" Yukiko menutup mulutnya karena terkejut dengan kenyataan yang ada. Dia menatap tak percaya pada Yusaku.

"Sepertinya begitu… Aku tak tahu, kenapa bisa begitu, tapi aku yakin Christie itu memang Ran…" Yusaku mulai menganalisa.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Shinichi?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, lalu bagaimana dengan Shinichi, kalau dia tahu bahwa Christe itu Ran… Aku tak bisa membayangkan…" Yukiko mulai khawatir. Bagimanapun juga, dia takut dengan kenyataan yang bisa mengubah dunia ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Kok 'kenapa' sih?"

"Kau ini yang 'kenapa'… Bukankah kita sudah melihat kenyataan itu?"

Yukiko berpikir sebentar tentang kata-kata Yusaku barusan. Yusaku adalah orang yang suka membuat suatu kalimat jadi sulit dimengerti, tapi Yukiko sudah terbiasa dengan itu, jadi dia bisa menganalisa dengan cepat arti kalimat yang diucapkan suaminya.

"Jangan-jangan…" Yukiko semakin tak percaya dengan kenyataan baru yang dia terima dari analisa Yusaku. Sampai-sampai dia tak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Benar… Shinichi sudah tahu kalau Christie itu Ran… Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu…"

.

"Kak Shinichi… Maaf ya… Gara-gara aku, kakak jadi terluka…" kata Christie dengan rasa bersalah, berjalan di samping Shinichi.

Mereka sedang menyusuri jalanan menuju rumah. Mereka tak banyak bicara. Hanya berjalan dengan tenang, dan diselimuti oleh suara gaduh kendaraan yang sedang lewat. Walaupun sudah pukul 22.00 jalanan besar ini, belumlah sepi. Suasana seperti ini yang membuat Christie agak canggung. Jadi dia ingin membuat suasana agak cair.

"Tidak apa-apa… Asal kau baik-baik saja, Christie…" Shinichi tersenyum.

"Tapi, bagaimana kakak bisa tahu, kalau aku ada di sana?"

"Kau lupa kalau aku ini detective?"

"Oh, benar juga…"

Mereka kembali diam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Christie beberapa kali melirik kea rah Shinichi yang entah kenapa terus menatap depan tanpa menoleh. Sepertinya Shinichi sedang memikirkan hal yang serius. Sebab Shinichi bukan tipe orang yang suka melamun ketika berjalan. Tapi apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Christie mulai khawatir.

"Hei, Christie… Dulu aku pernah menggendong Ran lho… Kau percaya tidak?" Shinichi tersenyum pada Christie.

Sedangkan Christie langsung memerah wajahnya, dengan terbata dia menjawab, "Benarkah? Kapan itu?" Christie bertanya dengan antusias. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah tahu ceritanya.

.

"_Sini, aku gendong… Kakimu sakit kan?" tawar Shinichi dengan wajah merah dan mengulurkan tangan pada Ran._

"_Eh, tidak usah… Aku masih bisa jalan kok…" Ran menolak dengan wajah yang sama merah. Meskipun kakinya masih sakit karena tadi tertekuk._

"_Sudahlah naik saja…!"_

"_Tidak usah, Shinichi… Nanti bagaimana kalau dilihat teman-teman?" Ran mencoba menolak._

"_Abaikan saja…"_

"_Bagaimana kalau kakiku tidak sakit?" Ran masih mencoba menolak._

"_Tidak apa-apa…"_

"_Bagaimana kalau kau tak kuat?"_

"_Sudahlah Ran! Kau banyak alasan!" teriak Shinichi._

_Dengan paksa dia meminta Ran naik ke punggungnya. Ran pun menurut setelah dipelototi oleh Shinichi. Shinichi pergi mengantar Ran pulang. Ternyata di tempat mereka petak umpet, sudah tak ada orang. Mungkin Sonoko malu, karena tak bisa menemukan Ran._

_Mereka berjalan di bawah matahari sore, dan berbicara satu sama lain._

"_Shinichi… Kenapa kau bisa menemukan aku? Padahal yang lainnya tidak…" tanya Ran._

"_Entahlah, aku hanya tahu…" jawab Shinichi sambil menatap Ran yang sedang dalam gendongannya._

"_Jawab yang benar dong…"_

"_Aku tidak tahu, Ran… Aku hanya berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukkan kakiku… Dan aku yakin, kau ada di sana… Tak usah dipermasalahkan lagi…"_

"_Baiklah… Tapi terima kasih ya… Kau sudah menolongku… Dan juga maaf, aku merepotkan…"_

"_Tidak apa-apa… Kau kan memang selalu begitu…"_

"_Apa katamu?"_

"_Eh tidak… Tapi aku senang kau baik-baik saja… Aku tadi khawatir sekali…"_

"_Ah… I, iya…"_

.

"Jadi begitu… Kakak romantis ya…" goda Christie.

"Anak kecil tahu apa soal romantis? Tapi waktu itu, aku benar-benar khawatir… Sungguh… Rasanya waktu itu, tidak ada yang lebih penting selain menemukan Ran dalam keadaan baik-baik saja… Makanya, setengah mati aku menolong untuk mengeluarkan kakinya dari dalam lubang…" kenang Shinichi sambil tersenyum miris.

Christie kembali memutar ingatannya saat Shinichi dengan wajah pucat dan penuh keringat, berusaha mengeluarkan kakinya yang masuk ke dalam lubang dengan menggalinya menggunakan tangan. Christie tersenyum senang, dan juga miris, sama mirisnya dengan senyum Shinichi, hanya saja lebih.

"Mungkin, alasan yang sama, kenapa aku bisa menemukanmu…" Shinichi tersenyum pada Christie.

Christie hanya tersenyum.

"Oh ya… Apa akhir minggu ini kau kosong?" tanya Shinichi tiba-tiba dengan wajah ceria.

"I, iya… Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu… Kita makan malam bersama!"

"Makan malam?"

"Iya, kita makan malam bersama Ran!"

"Hah?"

.


	6. I Miss You

Gomen, hontou ni gomenasai minna-san… Saya tidak apdet berbulan-bulan. Saya sangat merasa bersalah, sungguh, percayalah, apa lagi ketika saya (sekali lagi) ditanya lewat fb kapan fic ini diapdet, saat itu juga saya merenungkan perbuatan bodoh ini, dan sekarang saya sudah tobat, percayalah! Saya sudah berjanji di dalam hati dan diucapkan lewat lisan, serta dengan perantara saksi, bahwa saya akan rajin apdet! Saya pikir-pikir lucu juga jika fic ini berchapter banyak. Sempat terpikir akan ending di chapter ini, tapi karena bingung endingnya, jadi nggak jadi deh.

Oke, seperti biasa, terima kasih banyak untuk:

**arisa kudo, Arisato yukito, annisadinandya, L-The-Mysterious, Mafharanisa, Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo, Riidinaffa, edogawafirli, uchiha cucHan clyne, AmelRoDy, Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, Deidei Rinnepero13 gaklogin,**

arisa kudo : terima kasih, maaf, apdetnya lama sekali..

Arisato yukito : terima kasih, terima kasih,

Annisadinandya : iya, maaf, aku apdetnya lama lama lama sekali…

L-The-Mysterious : ya, aku rasa dia memang gila… segila authornya… oke, saya bakal rajin apdet!

Mafharanisa : ah, terima kasih masih mau baca, sungguh, aku senang sekali.. eh, bener juga ya? Sejak kapan dia bisa kayak preman begitu? Entahlah, itu hanya shinichi yang tahu.. emm, bener juga, kayaknya dia memang sudah tahu,

Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo : ah, syukurlah… tapi kalau kali ini didemo pun aku tidak keberatan, saya bodoh sih, oh, dia sudah muncul! Walau Cuma sebut nama, pengennya mau muncul banyak, tapi malah panjang fic'nya, jadi bocoran buat anda, chapter selanjutnya, Ran bakal curhat ke kogoro, jadi muncul banyak deh dia! Maaf ya,

Riidinaffa : haha, apa iya? Saya juga bingung, kok gambaran waktu berkelahi bisa begitu? Padahal menurut saya itu kurang detail. Yah, sudahlah, review kamu lupakan saja, :P

edogawafirli : a-apa yang ketahuan?

uchiha cucHan clyne : ah, tidak apa… Oh ya, Kid rencana mau dimunculin, cumin bingung, ntar dianya udah pernah ketemu ran apa belum… ==" yey! Ganbatte cu!

AmelRoDy : oke, sudah keluar ini… Maaf sekali, saya apdet lama,

Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo : iya dong, dia kan detective hebat… nanti jadi bodoh kalau dia nggak ngerti soal ran.. Err… itu maksudnya buat memastikan sesuatu… halah

Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa : ah, apa iya begitu seru? Terima kasih kalau begitu… Ya ya! Dia memang nii-chan yang hebat! :D

Deidei Rinnepero13 gaklogin : jangan tunjuk-tunjuk! Err… sebenarnya bukan begitu… oh soal pindah dimensi itu masih jadi rahasia Tuhan! (?) ya, pokoknya terima kasih saja!

Err… Membaca review kalian yang begitu semangat, wajah saya jadi begitu merah. Maaf ya, sudah mengecewakan. Saya sendiri sangsi mau apdet, apa masih adakah yang ingin membaca. Tapi karena saya sudah tobat, kalian bisa pegang janji saya kalau max saya apdet tiap bulan. Boleh grebek lagi lewat facebook. Sungguh, itu bukan masalah. Dan yah, sebelum membaca, review kalian sangat menyentuh saya dan memberi semangat tersendiri agar betah di fandom dan fic ini! Arigatou gozaimasuta! *ojigi

* * *

><p><strong>REVERSE WORLD<strong>

...

chapter 6

**I Miss You**

...

Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho-sensei

...

...

* * *

><p>Malam semakin larut, meninggalkan keheningan di antara dua pasangan belum resmi ini, dalam perjalanan menuju rumah mereka. Tak ada satu pun mulut yang bermaksud membuka untuk memulai suatu percakapan atau hanya desahan. Dibandingkan berlomba dalam hening, pemuda yang tengah menggendong anak kecil berambut panjang diikat itu lebih mendominasi untuk berdiam diri. Agaknya sejak hari ini, ada kasus sulit yang tengah merajam otaknya. Kasus tersulit dari beberapa kasus sulit yang pernah dia tangani. Karena ini menyangkut hati manusia.<p>

Sudah lebih dari 20 menit, dan lebih dari 3 kilometer, pemuda itu dengan hati-hati berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dan sesuai harapan, rumah yang dimaksud sekarang sudah dia masuki pagarnya yang tentu saja belum terkunci, serta sekarang bermaksud untuk membuka pintu tanpa membunyikan bel.

"Kami pulang…" sepatah kata keluar begitu dia menutup pintu berdaun dua. Dia langsung menuju ruang tamu tempat sekarang kedua orang tuanya telah menunggu kembalinya mereka. Dia segera duduk dan membiarkan gadis yang tengah dia gendong untuk turun dari punggungnya.

"Oh Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" teriak Yukiko secara spontan begitu melihat keadaan kedua manusia di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda dengan baju di bagian lengan yang robek serta ada sayatan pisau di sana yang sekarang sudah tak mengeluarkan darah banyak. Serta gadis kecil dengan ekspresi yang bisa dibilang lelah.

Meskipun mengerti bahwa pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut wanita yang disebutnya 'ibu', namun pemuda itu tak lantas menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk diam beberapa saat. Mengetahui keheningan tanpa sebab kembali trejadi, gadis kecil yang sekarang sedang duduk di sofa menghadap wanita tadi, berinisiatif untuk menjawab.

"Bukan apa-apa… Hanya saja tadi terjadi masalah kecil… Dan… Kak Shinichi terluka…"

Mendengar penjelasan dari gadis kecil yang sangat disayanginya itu, wanita bernama Yukiko tadi, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang sekarang sedang menatap ke arah lain seakan tak peduli dengan apa yang sedang dicemaskan ibunya tentang keadaan tubuhnya saat ini. Entah merasa terlalu khawatir, atau malah jengkel dengan sikap tidak peduli oleh anaknya, Yukiko hanya bisa diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Christie… Sebaiknya kau cepat mandi dan istirahat…" kata lelaki yang duduk di samping Yukiko. Sepertinya dia mengerti suasana hening yang timbul di saat seperti ini akan berakibat panjang untuk masalah yang baru saja membuat mereka menjadi berpikir dua kali tentang fakta. Terutama pada anaknya, Shinichi.

"Baik, Paman…" gadis kecil yang bernama Christie itu mengangguk dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan hal yang diminta.

Keheningan kembali terjadi beberapa saat setelah Christie meninggalkan ruangan. Pemuda bernama Shinichi yang entah sedang terkena apa, dia masih saja mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari keempat retina orang tuanya. Dia terlihat seperti melamun.

"Shinichi…" panggil Yukiko setelah berlama-lama diam.

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepala dengan malas dan menatap wajah ibunya yang sepertinya sedang khawatir terhadap keadaan tubuhnya dan mungkin beberapa hal lain. Selama beberapa detik pandangan mereka bertemu namun tak satu pun mengucap kata yang bermakna. Begitupun dengan sang ayah yang sepertinya ikut larut dalam hening yang diciptakan oleh anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Aku mau tidur…"

Detective SMA yang akhir-akhir ini dianggap sebagai pahlawan kepolisian Jepang itu, beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu yang empuk dan berwarna krem. Dia berdiri dan langsung berjalan tanpa menunggu reaksi yang di keluarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang sedang menatap miris punggung anaknya yang semakin menjauh. Tentu saja mereka tak bisa menyalahkan aura dingin yang di keluarkan oleh anaknya itu. Bagaimanapun juga mereka mengerti garis besar masalah yang sekarang sedang melanda otak jenius pemuda itu. Dan sesuatu yang semakin membuat mereka sial, tak ada satupun –Yukiko dan Yusaku– yang setidaknya bisa memberikan solusi pada masalah anaknya.

Kalau menyangkut masalah perasaan apalagi orang yang disukai, tak sepantasnya memang ikut campur yang tidak ada hasilnya. Meskipun merasa mampu dan mengerti seperti apa solusi yang sebaiknya diambil, tak seharusnya mereka melakukan itu. Perasaan seorang manusia memang tak bisa diukur. Sekalipun dimasukkan ke dalam ruang otak untuk dicerna selama 24 jam lebih dan dalam jangka waktu yang belum ditentukan, tetap saja hasilnya tak akan sememuaskan jika alat yang dipakai untuk memecahkan masalah adalah hati. Maksudnya perasaan manusia, bukan otak.

Begitupun dengan masalah yang sedang melanda hati seorang Shinichi Kudo, detective SMA yang apabila selesai memecahkan kasus, pasti akan dikerubungi oleh wartawan dan beberapa gadis penggemarnya yang akan berteriak 'Kyaaa Shinichi!' tanpa sebab yang jelas. Sekarang masalah apalagi yang bisa membuat otak jeniusnya menjadi sedikit berkarat dan berhenti untuk memikirkan beberapa kasus berdarah. Bisa saja jika sekarang dia sedang mendapatkan sebuah permohonan kasus, mungkin akan sedikit sulit bagi Shinichi untuk memecahkan dengan cepat seperti biasanya. Tentu saja karena kendali dari semua ruang berpikir yang ada di otaknya adalah pikiran tentang gadis yang telah menjadi teman sejak kecilnya dan sekarang sedang dikabarkan menghilang tanpa sebab, Ran.

"Shinichi…" sekali lagu suara Yukiko kembali keluar melihat kondisi anaknya yang sepertinya tak mau tahu dengan fakta tentang Ran yang mengecil menjadi Christie. Jelas-jelas kemungkinan seperti itulah yang dikhawatirkan oleh mantan aktris ternama Yukiko Kudo. Di antara beberapa teman Shinichi, Ran-lah yang paling disayangi oleh Yukiko. Selain karena Ran merupakan anak dari temannya, Eri, Ran juga merupakan tipe-tipe gadis fleksibel. Yang bisa menjadi kuat karena karate, sekaligus feminine dengan roknya. Yukiko bahkan telah menetapkan dalam pikirannya dan sudah diucapkan dengan lisan, bahwa dia ingin agar Ran menjadi menantunya. Dengan kata lain menjadi istri Shinichi. Namun, apa bisa keinginan itu terkabul jika sekarang Shinichi sedang sepertinya enggan membahas tentang Ran.

"Dia sudah besar ya,"

Spontan Yukiko menolehkan kepalanya ke depan wajah suami tercintanya itu. Bisa-bisanya disaat-saat seperti ini, yang keluar dari mulut untuk sebuah komentar adalah pujian bahwa anaknya sudah besar. Ah, yang benar saja. Yukiko sekarang hampir mau gila membayangkan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Dan jangan cam'kan itu sebagai hal yang berlebihan karena semua memang mungkin terjadi seperti apa yang Yukiko takutkan.

"Yusaku! Apa kau tak khawatir?" balas Yukiko dengan sedikit kesal. Sepertinya selama bertahun-tahun hidup berkeluarga, Yukiko merasa bahwa dia seperti manusia yang terkadang tidak memiliki arah dalam berpikir, jika sedang menyangkut masalah duet ayah dan anak yang dilakukan Shinichi serta Yusaku. Dua laki-laki yang disayanginya itu kerap kali memliki jalan pikiran yang sama dan tentu saja berbeda dengan Yukiko. Banyak yang berkata kalau wanita lebih sensitive disbanding lelaki bukan? Dan itu dalam hal perasaan. Jika menyangkut misteri atau semacamnya, Yukiko pasti kalah telak dari suami dan anaknya itu.

"Aku sama denganmu… Tapi semua ada di tangan anak itu kan? Biarkan dia sendiri yang menyelesaikan masalah Ran… Kita melihat saja…" jawab Yusaku dengan tenang bahkan tersenyum.

Yukiko sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Dia tidak percaya dengan pendapat Yusaku. Walau harus dia akui kalau Yusaku benar sepenuhnya, tetapi tetap saja, Yukiko khawatir Shinichi salah melangkah.

"Tapi–" belum sempat berlanjut kalimat Yukiko, Yusaku sudah menyela dengan tenang.

"Ini hanya masalah kecil… Benar kan?"

Yukiko menyerah. Yusaku benar. Suaminya itu memang benar. Ini semua hanya masalah kecil yang tidak akan menghancurkan segalanya.

"Shinichi adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya…" Yusaku kembali menambahkan dan setelah itu dia beranjak dari sofa yang serupa dengan sofa yang diduduki Shinichi tadi. Laki-laki berusia 30 tahunan itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu dan menguncinya. Tanpa berpikiran untuk ikut mengunci pagar rumah. Entah karena malas atau terlalu percaya dengan keamanan sekitar atau malah merasa tidak ada hal berharga di halaman rumah yang bisa dicuri, sehingga dia hanya perlu mengunci pintu rumah saja.

Yukiko mengangguk tanda dia setuju dengan argumen yang baru saja Yusaku utarakan. Dia mengerti dengan kepercayaan yang ada pada Yusaku untuk Shinichi. Dia juga seharusnya tak perlu berpikiran berlebihan seperti ini, mengingat selama ini tak pernah sekalipun Shinichi tak bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Jadi apa bedanya masalah kali ini dengan masalah-masalah yang pernah dihadapi Shinichi sebelumnya?

.

Shinichi mengambil handphone yang ditaruhnya di saku. Dia menarik tangan kirinya dan meletakkan di bawah kepala di atas batal tempat dia sekarang berbaring. Shinichi sudah mandi, sedikit makan, dan berganti baju untuk tidur, serta berbaring di ranjang yang selama ini menemaninya berganti alam, dari nyata kea lam mimpi. Sementara tangan kirinya mendapat beban kepala Shinichi dan ditindih bersamaan dengan bantal, tangan kanan Shinichi justru mengutak-atik handphone yang baru saja dipegangnya. Setelah beberapa tombol dia pencet akhirnya dia putuskan untuk menghubungi orang yang kini tengah membuatnya merasakan sensasi berbeda selama dia hidup. Sensasi aneh yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata atau malah diucapkan juga.

Tuut-Tuut-Tuut—

Sembari menunggu nada sambung itu berganti dengan suara wanita yang selama ini dia rindukan dan pertanyakan di mana keberadaannya, Shinichi memandang malas pada plafon kamarnya yang berwarna putih tulang. Selama beberapa puluh detik yang terasa sangat panjang, akhirnya Shinichi menemukan suara di sana. Namun, ini bukan suara yang dia harapkan. Walaupun suaranya sama.

"Hai, ini aku Ran… Maaf, aku sedang sibuk, silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi bib berikut ini ya!"

Shinichi menutup segera telepon itu. Dan semakin memandang malas pada plafon kamarnya yang tidak bersalah. Agaknya dia sedikit kesal pada suara yang baru saja dia dengarnya. Ya, walaupun dia sering mendengar yang seperti itu di nomor lain –karena memang nada seperti itu sekarang ini sedang trend– tetap saja dia kesal. Dan walaupun Shinichi sudah menduga hal itu akan terjadi, sebab dia tahu keadaan orang yang ingin dia hubungi adalah sedang tidur karena lelah. Setelah itu tanpa berpikir panjang dia membuka emailnya dan menulis email baru yang akan dia tujukan pada orang yang niatnya ingin dia hubungi. Tapi tak jadi karena suara menyebalkan tadi.

From : Shinichi

To : Ran

Aku harap kau akan datang tanggal 20 besok jam 7 malam di Restoran Hatsu Tei… Sebab aku ingin mengajakmu makan bersama Christie… Tentu saja aku ingin harapanku terkabul…

Shinichi

Setelah selesai menulis email dan mengirimnya, Shinichi dengan sebal melempar handphonenya ke meja samping ranjang. Dan untung saja lemparannya tak lebih dari luas meja itu, sehingga handphone itu bisa mendarat dengan selamat. Tak lama setelahnya, Shinichi menarik selimut berwarna biru yang senada dengan bantal serta sprei. Dia tak berpikir panjang untuk mengakhiri hari panjangnya kali ini. Dia sudah terlalu lelah.

.

.

Terdengar langkah kaki kecil yang turun dari belasan anak tangga di rumah keluarga Kudo. Gadis pemilik langkah kaki itu dengan segera dan cepat, berusaha agar dia semakin mudah sampai di bawah. Setelah langkah terakhir, dia kembali bergesa-gesa untuk sampai di meja makan dan langsung duduk dengan semangat. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa dengan beberapa kejadian menyusahkan yang dialaminya kemarin. Gadis itu dengan segera meraih segelas besar susu putih segar yang sudah jelas diperuntukkan untuk dirinya. Dan masih dengan tergesa, dia meminumnya. Setelah susu itu habis di tangannya, dia meraih dua lembar roti panggang yang ada di piring dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang. Setelah itu melahapnya dengan napsu besar, dan masih beberapa gigitan.

"Bibi, Paman, aku berangkat dulu!" teriaknya di sela-sela mulutnya yang berisi selai dan roti bertekstur garing.

Yukiko dan Yusaku yang sedari tadi memang sudah ada di meja makan dan melihat kecepatan makan gadis kecil itu tanpa berkomentar apapun, menatap heran setelah mendengar ucapan salam yang diberikan, "tidak berangkat dengan Shinichi?" tanya Yukiko sambil meletakkan rotinya yang setengah dimakan ke atas piring.

Gadis itu menggeleng dengan cepat dan menghabiskan selembar rotinya sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Yukiko, "hari ini mau berangkat dengan Ai! Sudah ya!" teriaknya sambil tersenyum dan berlari menuju pintu rumah.

Sepasang suami istri itu saling berpandangan tak mengerti.

.

.

.

"Tolong ya, buatkan aku…"

Dua gadis kecil sekarang sedang berjalan bersamaan menuju sekolah mereka. Setelah Christie, tadi berpamitan dengan orang tua Shinichi, lantas dia berlari menuju rumah professor Agasa dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menarik lengan gadis yang sama kecilnya dengan dia, yang sedang sarapan untuk mengajaknya berangkat saat itu juga. Dan ternyata gadis kecil yang dia tarik, hanya bisa pasrah tanpa banyak perlawanan, karena memang kekuatan Christie cukup besar disbanding anak kecil lain mengingat dia dulu pernah menjadi ketua club karate di sekolahnya saat dia masih besar.

"Tidak bisa…" balas Ai dengan dingin. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berjalan dengan menutup mata agar kesan tidak pedulinya dia dengan rengekan Christie yang membuatnya gila karena alasan Christie menarik tangannya dengan paksa dan meminta berangkat sekolah di mana dia masih menikmati enaknya sarapan yang dia buat sendiri tadi pagi, ternyata adalah untuk meminta dibuatkan penawar APTX 4869 yang selama ini membuat tubuh dua gadis itu mengecil. Dan tentu saja dengan permintaan gila yang Christie utarakan itu, ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Ai.

"Ayolah Ai…" rengek Christie sekali lagi.

Ai membuka matanya dan menatap kesal pada wajah gadis yang ada di sampingnya, dengan menghela napas sebentar dia berkata, "kau sudah membujukku 23 kali… Apa tak lelah?"

Christie mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda dia sedang cemberut kesal. Sebenarnya dia sendiri takjub bisa memohon sampai 23 kali kepada seseorang. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya dia pernah memohon sebanyak 21 kali ketika dia meminta ibunya untuk pulang ke rumah dan makan malam bersama. Tentu saja itu sia-sia belaka. Dan mungkin saja akan sama sia-sianya dengan 23 permohonannya kali ini pada Ai.

"Ayo buatkaaaan…" kembali Christie meluncurkan ke-24 kata-kata untuk membujuk seorang Ai Haibara. Namun kali ini dengan strategi rengekan anak kecil yang meminta es krim. Dia benar-benar kehabisan akal untuk membujuk Ai.

"Tidak mau…"

Christie kehabisan kata-kata. Dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan berdesah beberapa kali. Tampak sekali raut wajah kecewa campur putus asa serta stress yang muncul di wajah manis Christie. Setelah beberapa langkah panjang yang dia lalui dengan desahan yang panjang pula, akhirnya dia mengambil handphone yang dia taruh di saku celana pendek berwarna jingga yang saat ini dikenakannya. Lalu beberapa tombol dia pencet.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Ai ketika melihat Christie memencet keypad handphonenya dengan lemas.

"Membalas email…" jawab Christie singkat, padat, jelas, dan bisa dipercaya.

"Dari siapa?" Ai kembali bertanya.

"Shinichi…"

"Memang ada apa?" Ai menyerah dan memberi pertanyaan yang jawabannya nanti menurut Ai akan lebih panjang dari yang tadi.

"Dia memintaku untuk makan malam bersama… Tapi tentu saja tak bisa… Benar kan?" Christie berganti bertanya pada Ai. Tentu saja maksud 'kan' tadi adalah penawar obat yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan dari Ai. Karena Ai menolak. Alasannya cukup singkat dan bisa dimengerti bagi Christie, yaitu 'Aku tak bisa membuatnya sekarang'. Namun, alasan itu sedikit tidak bisa diterima oleh Christie.

"Jelas saja… Coba kalau yang diajak Christie…" balas Ai dengan wajah tenang tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sebenarnya dua-duanya…" balas Christie semakin lemas.

Ai diam sejenak. Selama beberapa detik dan beberapa meter, dia hanya diam. Sebenarnya dia tak mengerti harus bicara apa.

"Haaahh… Lalu aku harus bilang apa?" desah Christie mengusir keheningan yang secara tak sengaja melanda mereka berdua

Kembali, keheningan menyeruak selama beberapa detik. Hingga tiba-tiba Ai menyerukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah diduga oleh siapapun.

"Aku ada ide… Mau coba?"

.

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu…" kata Shinichi sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

Sekarang Shinichi sedang berada di ruang tamu, bersama Yukiko, Yusaku, dan Christie. Sebelumnya Shinichi telah menjelaskan bahwa dia akan pergi untuk makan malam bersama Ran dan Christie. Yukiko dan Yusaku setuju-setuju saja, asalkan Shinichi tak terlalu lama berada di restoran. Meskipun ini adalah Sabtu malam, tetapi tetap saja Yukiko khawatir jika Christie pulang terlalu larut, meskipun ada Shinichi di sampingnya. Terlebih sepulang sekolah tadi, Christie dan Shinichi baru saja pulang dari kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan perihal kasus yang menimpa mereka kemarin. Jelas saja, Yukiko beranalisis kalau Christie kecapekkan. Tapi, untuk makan malam saja, taka pa.

Shinichi yang memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam dan kaos kemeja berwarna abu-abu serta jaket biru yang melekat di tubuhnya, menampilkan sebuah kostum makan malam yang terlalu santai. Tetapi tetap saja, setiap wanita yang melihat Shinichi sekarang pasti akan terlalu membuka mulut, karena efek dari ketidaksiapan mereka dalam melihat style Shinichi yang sangat sederhana –tapi mengagumkan. Atau istilah mudahnya, keren. Sedangkan Christie, hanya memakai dress sederhana berwarna turquoise dengan sebuah kerut di bagian dada. Rambut Christie masih dibiarkan terikat, hanya saja kuncir yang dia pakai sesuai dengan warna dressnya. Sungguh, dua orang ini sangat melecehkan restoran Hatsu Tei yang bintang lima.

"Iya, hati-hati…" balas Yusaku sambil tersenyum dan memandang lembut pada Christie yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

.

.

.

Meja nomor 14, adalah tempat di mana Christie dan Shinichi duduk manis di samping jendela besar, untuk menunggu seseorang. Di atas meja terdapat minuman yang telah di pesan. Shinichi memilih untuk Mocca dan Christie memilih Ice Coffee. Mereka sesekali tertawa ketika membahas hal yang sudah biasa mereka bahas bila sedang bersama.

Selama kurang lebih 20 menit lamanya, dua orang itu menunggu. Tapi sosok yang dicari tak kunjung muncul dari pintu masuk apalagi pintu belakang. Dan entah kenapa, Shinichi mulai keringatan menunggu gadis yang dinanti itu. Meskipun jelas AC tak berhenti menyala.

"Lama sekali sih Ran… Sedang apa dia?" gerutu Shinichi dan mengelap keringatnya dengan punggung tangan. Dia bergumam beberapa hal tak jelas. Sedangkan Christie hanya memandang Shinichi yang sedang bosan. Sesekali Shinichi berdesah. Sepertinya semakin lama dia semakin gerah dan marah.

"Apa kak Ran sering terlambat?" tanya Christie pada Shinichi.

Shinichi seketika berhenti mengelap keringat dan memandang pada gadis kecil di depannya. Dia lantas menunjukkan suatu ekspresi aneh yang biasanya pun tak pernah dia gunakan. Ekspresi itu layaknya ketika dia berpikir keras tetapi bukanlah memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu penting baginya. Dan sepertinya Shinichi senang sekali menunjukkan ekspresi itu pada Christie. Lantas, Christie yang mengetahui tertawa geli.

"Bukankah gadis, itu suka terlambat?" goda Shinichi memberikan suatu fakta menurut argumennya.

Christie tanpa ragu dan tidak peduli, langsung memasang wajah sama dengan ekspresi yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Shinichi. Dia berpikir layaknya itu hal penting dan harus dipecahkan. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia berseru, "kak Shinichi bodoh sekali…"

"Hei hei, anak kecil jangan menyebutku bodoh…" Shinichi melirik kesal.

"Kak… Aku lapar… Makan Spaghetti yuk…" rayu Christie, tanpa peduli omelan kecil yang dibuat Shinichi untuknya.

Shinichi berdecak, wajah kesalnya semakin kentara dan dia memberikan tatapan mengejek pada Christie, "hei… Kau gila? Meminta Spaghetti di Hatsu Tei? Bisa dibunuh orang kau nanti…"

"Oh iya, ini Hatsu Tei ya… Ah, kenapa Kakak mengajak kesini? Tuh kan kak Shinichi bodoh…"

"Kau yang bodoh, bodoh…"

"Kakak bodoh sih…"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan sebut bodoh, dong dasar bodoh…"

"Ah, kakak memang bodoh!"

"Bodoh, yang bodoh kan kau…"

"Kakak lebih bodoh dari pada aku…"

"HEI!"

"A-anu… Maaf, apa anda mau memesan makanan juga?" tanya seorang waiter.

Sontak pertengkaran bodoh itu berhenti dan mereka tersenyum memandang waiter yang sedang bingung dengan dua pelanggan pembuat susah tersebut. Setelah menimbang beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka memutuskan apa yang ingin dimakan.

"Yakisoba saja…" kata Christie cuek.

Shinichi berdecak, gadis di depannya ini benar-benar gila.

"Sudahlah… Yakiniku saja untuk dua porsi… Anu, kalau bisa aku minta jus…" kata Shinichi menutup buku menu dan menyuruh pelayan itu untuk pergi secara tidak langsung.

Setelah sedikit lama menunggu, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan pesanan mereka. Dan beberapa obrolan kecil menemani mereka dalam menghabiskan hidangan yang ada di meja. Meskipun dengan sedikit cemberut di wajah Christie, sebab dia ingin memakan mie. Namun, bagi Shinichi tidaklah terlalu bagus jika mereka makan mie sekarang. Apa jadinya kalau makan mie di restoran sebesar Hatsu Tei? Mending di kedai mie saja. Sekalian dengan Ramen atau Okonomiyaki.

"Ah, Ran itu ke mana sih? Sudah satu jam lebih kita menunggu!" gerutu Shinichi sambil memandang gelisah pada jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di lengan kirinya.

Christie menatap Shinichi lekat-lekat. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Sangat mengganjal. Hingga Christie ingin memuntahkan hal itu dan berpikiran dia tak pernah melakukan ide gila yang dia dapat dari Ai tadi pagi. Benar-benar, Christie sangat menyesal sekarang.

"Kak… Aku mau pipis sebentar…" pamit Christie. Dia tersenyum dan meloncat dari kursi lantas berlari ke belakang restoran menuju ke toilet perempuan. Sedangkan Shinichi hanya diam dan melihat punggung gadis kecil itu.

.

.

.

Rrr-rrr-rrr

"Halo?" suara berat Shinichi membuka telepon yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Tak langsung terdengar balasan dari Shinichi. Yang terdengar adalah suara kelelahan dan napas yang terengah-engah dari seorang gadis. Beberapa detik yang mendominasi adalah helaan napas si gadis. Yang membuat hening menyelimuti pembicaraan pribadi berperantara ponsel.

"Hai, Shinichi… Maaf…" kata gadis itu pada akhirnya setelah bisa mengatur napasnya sedemikian rupa.

Shinichi diam sesaat. Dia hanya bisa memfokuskan pandangannya pada taplak meja yang berwarna putih tulang. Dalam beberapa detik yang terasa begitu lama, otak jenius Shinichi telah berpindah dan menjadi kosong tanpa pikiran yang memungkinkan. Mudahnya, katakanlah bahwa dia melamun.

"Sedang apa kau? Lama sekali aku menunggumu…" kata Shinichi setelah dia bisa menguasai pikirannya kembali.

Gadis di seberang hanya menghela napas sebantar dan tertawa kecil, hal itu membuat Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya dan memasang wajah sebal, "maaf, sekali aku tak bisa datang… Tiba-tiba ayah sakit dan ibu menyuruhku untuk menemaninya… Maaf sekali…" kata gadis itu dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Paman sakit apa? Lalu kenapa tak lekas kirim email? Apa tak kasihan pada Christie? Dia anak kecil, tapi malah kau suruh menunggu lama…" gerutu Shinichi sebisa mungkin menutupi kerinduannya pada gadis itu. Walaupun terbesit perasaan aneh, ketika dia menyebut nama Christie–bahkan membelanya, di pembicaraan dengan gadis itu.

"Maaf… Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Christie ya…" pinta gadis itu, masih dengan nada menyesal, namun malah terkesan aneh di telinga Shinichi.

"Lupakan…" balas Shinichi pendek.

Gadis di seberang telepon mengerutkan keningnya. Dia bingung dengan sikap Shinichi, pemuda yang telah menjadi teman sejak kecilnya, sekaligus pemuda yang sangat disukainya. Gadis itu menjadi bingung bercampur takut sekaligus menyesal. Dia benar-benar menyesal, terjepit dalam situasi sesulit ini. Situasi dimana saat Shinichi mengirimkan email untuk makan malam, dia tak bisa menolak karena dia sangat ingin berkata ya, tanpa harus ada sebuah alasan yang logis. Namun, dia sendiri menyesal, karena tak bisa menyiapkan rencana yang baik untuk mala mini. Buktinya sekarang dia sedang duduk di toilet dan memakai alat pengubah suara berbentuk bros lucu berwarna biru dengan wujud bunga tulip yang indah buatan professor Agasa. Lalu menelepon Shinichi dengan mengarang cerita perihal ayahnya yang sedang sakit. Sungguh, ini sebuah ironi.

"…" akhirnya gadis itu hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Shinichi.

Shinichi yang menyadari keheningan itu, kemudian membuka mulutnya, bermaksud menyampaikan sebuah kalimat yang setiap hari ini mengusik semua hal yang biasa dia pikirkan, "aku merindukanmu…"

"Eh?" gadis yang tadi menunduk lemah itu, langsung mendongakkan kepala dan matanya mulai berair.

"Kau tahu… Aku sudah lupa, kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu…"

Gadis itu perlahan mengeluarkan air matanya, dia terkejut, ternyata pemuda itu sudah lupa, kapan terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Bertambahlah ironi dalam dirinya sekarang. Dan dia hanya bisa diam. Menunggu kapan pembicaraan mereka berakhir.

"Maka dari itu, aku rindu…"

"…" gadis itu masih saja diam. Tangannya bergerak menggeser air mata yang masih menetes.

"Maaf… Maaf, sudah membuatmu rindu seperti itu…" kata gadis itu kemudian. Dia tak tahu mengapa, malah kalimat aneh seperti itu yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Entahlah, dia sendiri bingung menggambarkan semuanya.

"Bodoh… Bukan begitu maksudku… Jangan minta maaf!"

Gadis itu kembali diam.

"Hei… Kapan kau pulang?"

Kali ini gadis itu tak diam. Dia berpikir sebentar untuk jawaban yang diminta oleh pemuda itu.

"Entahlah… Aku tidak tahu…" balas gadis itu kemudian.

Shinichi diam sebentar. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dan sedih ketika dia mendengar jawaban dari gadis yang disukainya itu, "Baiklah… Tak apa, aku akan menunggumu…" kata pemuda itu dengan tegas. Dan sontak, itu membuat si gadis tersenyum dan memunculkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

.

.


	7. New Year's Eve

Setelah tiga tahun lamanya. Sedikit malu juga untuk mengupdate, karena mungkin kesan ceritanya sudah berbeda dan juga gaya penulisannya. Tapi, saya harap masih ada yang mau membaca fanfic ini. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika nanti ada yang berkata "sudah kutunggu-tunggu!"

.

Special thanks to:

**edogawafirli****, ****Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka****, ****Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa****, ****Ace. Yusei. Z****, ****Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo****, ****Ma Simba****, ****Aruda L****, ****Firdha****, ****Guest**** no.1, Guest no.2, ****elikudo****, ****Rachell Ran****, ****NikenSHinra****, ****rs**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**REVERSE WORLD**

**Chapter 7: New Year's Eve**

**.**

Disclaimer: Detective Conan is belongs to Aoyama Gosho

.

.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi kemarin malam?" Tanya Ai sembari melahap roti yang ada di tangannya.<p>

Sekarang mereka sedang makan siang bersama di kantin sekolah. Aktivitas semacam ini, memang menjadi rutin bagi Ai dan Christie sekarang. Mengingat dulunya, mereka adalah seorang remaja, makan bersama dengan teman-teman sekelas menjadi hal yang cukup membuat mereka bernostalgia kembali. Walaupun tak jarang, Ai benci dengan menu makanan yang tersedia. Tak cukup dewasa, dia kira.

"Emm, sepertinya aku berhasil mengelabuinya." Jawab Christie di sela-sela kunyahan makanannya. Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini menu mereka adalah nasi dengan kari serta sepotong roti dan segelas susu. Hal ini mengingatkannya pada ayah dan ibunya yang sedang menetap di Los Angeles. Kalau tidak salah, dulu ibunya pernah membuat kari yang sangat lezat pada saat perpisahan ketika akan pergi. Ah, hal ini membuat kangen saja.

"Hoo." Balas Ai pendek.

"Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah dapat info tentang 'mereka'?" Tanya Christie.

Ai menggeleng. Dia mengambil susu kotak yang ada di dekatnya, dan menegak sampai habis. Hari ini dia cukup kenyang juga. Baginya, kari itu memang makanan yang mengenyangkan. Mungkin karena ada rempahnya? Tak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya.

"Aku juga sulit sekali menemukan informasi tentang mereka. Huft, prinsip kehati-hatian mereka memang sangat bagus." Chistie meringsut dari tempat duduknya dan menjauhkan nampan berisi makanan di depannya.

"Lho, kau kan serumah dengan detektif terkenal dan seorang novelis misteri ternama, apa tidak pernah mendapatkan kasus yang berhubungan dengan jubah hitam? Mereka kan organisasi maniak yang bermasalah dengan kehidupan suci manusia." Jelas Ai.

Sekali lagi, Chirstie sedikit membenci dengan gaya bicara Ai yang sulit dimengerti. Memang umur mereka terpaut dua sampai tiga tahun, tetapi Chirstie tidak merasa umur segitu sudah merupakan manusia yang sangat dewasa. Perlu dicatat, bahwa Ai terlalu dewasa untuk Chirstie.

Chirstie jadi menanyakan masa lalu Ai. Memangnya dulu ketika Ai masih bergabung dengan organisasi itu, dia diberi asupan pendidikan seperti apa? Apa terlalu banyak sastra yang diajarkan bukannya sains? Ah, semua itu sulit terjawab.

"Maaf ya, aku bukan tipe gadis yang maniak pembunuhan seperti mereka. Aku bersyukur, setidaknya Tante Yukiko tidak begitu tertarik dengan hal yang berbau darah." Tukas Chirstie dengan sedikit nada bosan di sana.

Hening terjadi di antara dua gadis ini. Mereka diam memperhatikan sekeliling. Teman-temannya sudah banyak yang selesai makan. Wajah ceria anak-anak, sekarang memang menjadi jamuan Ai dan Chirstie di jam sekolah.

"Oh!" seru Ai. Dia menoleh pada Chirstie yang ada di sampingnya, dengan wajah yang cukup terkejut. Dengan serius dan nada dewasanya, dia melontarkan pertanyaan yang baru saja terlintas di kepalanya, "aku baru sadar kalau aku ini sebenarnya bodoh. Sekarang aku meragukan otakku yang sudah menuju tahap dewasa. Apa benar beratnya mencapai 1000cc?"

"Hah?" hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut Chirstie.

"Maksudku, baru kali ini aku sadar bahwa kenapa hal yang seharusnya bisa aku pikirkan sejak awal —tentu saja sejak mengenalmu, Christie!— bahkan baru terlintas saat ini?"

Christie nyaris saja membiarkan mulutnya terbuka lebar, kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa sekarang sedang di tempat umum. Tapi hei, makhluk di depannya ini sebenarnya sedang bicara apa?

"Tunggu-tunggu! Bisakah kau menggunakan bahasa yang logis dan mudah dimengerti, Ai?" _Aku memang tidak meragukan lagi kedewasaanmu, tapi, aku ini masih anak SMA! Tak mengerti bahasa semacam yang kau ucapkan sekarang!_ Nyaris saja Christie menambahkan itu dalam kalimatnya.

"Begini!" seru Ai. Dia mengambil napas sejenak dan mulai melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku baru terpikirkan satu hal tentang kehidupanmu selama ini."

Christie nyaris berharap bahwa pembicaraan mereka sekarang diganti saja dengan DVD player. Karena akan mudah baginya untuk me-fast-forward omongan Ai yang sungguh bertele-tele. Tapi Chirstie mencoba untuk sedikit menghemat energinya dengan tidak berpikiran hal yang tidak masuk akan seperti tadi.

"Tentang apa?" balas Chirstie bertanya.

"Kau… Selama ini hidup seatap dengan seorang detektif terkenal dan seorang novelis misteri ternama, tetapi kenapa identitasmu bisa baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ai serius.

Hening.

Christie mencoba untuk me-load dan me-reload omongan Ai barusan.

"I-iya ya…" ucapnya ragu-ragu.

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka yang seorang jenius itu, tidak mengetahui siapa-kau-sebenarnya? Pekerjaan mereka kan membongkar identitas penjahat. Dan kenapa mereka tidak bisa membongkar identitasmu yang bahkan seorang gadis kecil biasa dan bukan seorang pembunuh bayaran? Sungguh, hal ini baru terpikirkan olehku." Ai kembali pada posisinya semula. Duduk dengan tegak.

Sekali lagi, Christie berusaha mencerna omongan Ai. _Iya ya__…_

"Hei bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya Ai.

Chirstie dapat merasakan ada keringat dingin yang jatuh dari dahinya.

"Err, mungkin karena aku bukan seorang pembunuh? Makanya mereka tidak bisa membongkar."

"Haah, yang benar saja."

.

.

.

"Hei Shinichi!"

"Hmm?"

"Sebentar lagi kan tahun baru, kau ada acara tidak?" Tanya Sonoko sembari mengambil kursi terdekat dari tempatnya berdiri dan menggeser hingga menjadi berdampingan dengan kursi Shinichi.

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak." Gumam Shinichi sedikit malas.

Mata Sonoko membulat. Wajahnya tampak berseri.

"Tapi kalau di tengah jalan aku bertemu dengan orang mati yang terbunuh, ceritanya lain lagi." Tambah Shinichi kemudian. Dan sukses membuat Sonoko kehilangan semangatnya.

"Huh, bahkan di saat tahun baru pun kau masih berharap bertemu dengan orang mati? Dasar! Aku tidak heran, kalau Ran menyebutmu dengan pengeran-bodoh-maniak-misteri." Gerutu Sonoko, kedua tangannya dia lipat di depan dada.

"Hei hei aku bukan maniak misteri, bodoh!"

"Lalu apa namanya kalau bukan maniak?" seru Sonoko tak mau kalah. Pemuda di depannya ini, memang ngotot dan keras kepala sekali. Kalau Sonoko tak ingat dia sudah berteman sejak kecil dengan orang ini, mungkin sudah sejak lama Sonoko mencari cara untuk membunuh pemuda ini lewat pembunuhan ruang tertutup.

Sebenarnya Sonoko sangat menyesalkan perbuatan bodoh Shinichi sampai-sampai membuat Ran menghilang dan tidak bertanggung jawab apa-apa. Meskipun Ran sempat meneleponnya dan berkata kalau dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan Sonoko dan perlu khawatir. Tetapi tetap saja, Ran itu sahabatnya sejak kecil! Sonoko tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya akan seperti apa kehidupannya nanti ketika Ran tak ada? Harus curhat pada siapa dia, saat sedang ada masalah dengan Makoto? Dengan Shinichi? Big no!

Tetapi meskipun begitu, tetap saja Shinichi juga salah satu sahabatnya. Yang pasti juga sangat-sangat sedih dengan hilangnya Ran. Ah, Sonoko jadi sedikit ragu apa hubungan Shinichi dengan Ran akan tetap semesra dulu meskipun mereka terpisah seperti ini?

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Shinichi.

Tapi bagi Sonoko, sekalipun dari luar Shinichi secuek itu, pasti di dalam sana, jauh di lubuk hati itu, pasti dia selalu memikirkan Ran. Lebih dari dia memikirkan siapa pelaku pembunuhan yang sedang dia hadapi ataupun penjahat yang sedang dia kejar.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau ikut denganku?" tawar Sonoko.

Kasian sekali pangeran-bodoh-maniak-misteri ini jika harus menghabiskan malam tahun baru hanya dengan bintang-bintang langit yang kelam.

"Kemana?" balas Shinichi ogah-ogahan. Pikiran Putri-Suzuki ini, pasti tak jauh-jauh dari hal cewek yang membosankan.

"Kencan buta!" Sonoko tertawa kecil setelahnya. Baginya sangat lucu, mengajak seorang maniak misteri seperti Shinichi untuk kencan buta di malam tahun baru. Tapi dari pada melihat pemuda itu melakukan hal-hal yang tak penting. Lebih baik dia mengajaknya main-main kan?

Shinichi nampak berpikir sebentar. Kencan buta? Apa untungnya bagi dia?

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sonoko.

"Boleh deh."

"Yosh! Eh tapi jangan membawa kesialan dengan tiba-tiba ada pembunuhan di sana!" seru Sonoko kemudian.

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau tahun baru nanti kita pergi melihat kembang api di Gunma?" seru Mitsuhiko.

"Oi jangan lempar sticknya! Aah, kalah kan!" teriak Genta sedikit emosi.

Tadinya mereka sedang bermain game baru buatan professor Agasa setelah pulang sekolah. Karena ini adalah libur berturut-turut sebelum tahun baru, makanya mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain sepuasnya di rumah professor Agasa. Rencananya mereka juga akan menginap nantinya.

"Waah, ide bagus! Aku juga ingin lihat kembang api!" seru Ayumi. Wajah berseri-seri seperti kembang api sungguhan.

"Yosh! Boleh kan, Professor?" sesungguhnya, sedari tadi Mitsuhiko tidak menghiraukan gerutuan Genta.

Professor hanya mengangguk-angguk, "Boleh."

"Ai dan Christie bagaimana? Kalian ikut kan?" Tanya Ayumi antusias.

"Ya! Aku akan ikut!" seru Christie sembari tersenyum. Toh, di rumah nanti dia juga tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Ai?"

"Baiklah. Aku juga." Balas Ai.

"YEAH!"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Christie.

"Wah, selamat datang." Sapa Yukiko yang sedang asyik membaca majalah.

Christie berjalan menuju sofa dekat Yukiko dan melepas tasnya di sana. Dia memandangi majalah yang sedang dibaca oleh Yukiko. Bercover seperti wanita dewasa yang sedang berpakaian merah dan memegang wortel. Oh, mungkin itu majalah kesehatan untuk wanita dewasa? Atau mungkin kumpulan diskon bahan makanan khusus untuk perempuan yang mengenakan baju merah?

"Loh, katanya kau menginap di rumah professor Agasa?" Tanya Yukiko setelah ingat bahwa tadi pagi Christie berkata kalau dia dan teman-temannya akan menginap di rumah professor Agasa untuk main game. Tapi yang ada di hadapannya sekarang malah gadis itu dengan santainya pulang dan menaruh tas.

"Emm, iya sih Bibi. Tapi sepertinya hari ini aku ingin tidur di rumah saja!" seru Christie.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa? Apa rencananya batal?" Yukiko mulai penasaran.

Christie menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "tidak. Bahkan nanti di malam tahun baru kami akan ke Gunma untuk melihat kembang api."

"Waah, menyenangkan ya!" seru Yukiko.

Christie hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Dia sendiri memang ingin melihat kembang api. Tapi kalau dengan mereka sih, entah bagaimana nanti jadinya.

"Oh ya Tante, apa kak Shinichi sudah pulang?" Christie yang baru ingat tentang Shinichi, dan tidak melihatnya di sekeliling rumah, menjadi penasaran juga. Apa lagi jika dia ingat tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin malam di restoran —tepatnya toilet restoran. Dia menjadi tersipu sendiri saat Shinichi berkata 'aku merindukanmu'. Aah, dia semakin ingin kembali ke tubuh semula dan menagih kalimat itu pada Shinichi.

"Shinichi? Sepertinya dia sedang di kamar. Sama sepertimu, malam tahun baru nanti dia juga akan pergi bersama teman-temannya. Ah sepertinya aku dan Yusaku jadi kembali menjadi pengantin muda yang belum punya anak!" jelas Yukiko. Agak narsis juga sebenarnya. Juga ada kalimat yang mungkin tak perlu diucapkan.

Dahi Christie mengerut, "acara apa?"

"Kencan buta, katanya."

"K-kencan buta?" Christie memastikan. Yukiko mengangguk.

_Kencan buta?!__!_

.

.

.

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Kau sudah mengucapkannya empat kali, Sonoko." Sahut Shinichi malas-malasan. Dia langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya. Ternyata capek juga badannya hari ini. Padahal tadi dia tidak mampir kemana-mana setelah pulang sekolah. Shinichi memang sedang tidak ingin pergi jalan-jalan—

"Ingat ya! Besok jam Sembilan kau harus menemaniku belanja. Mengerti?" sahut Sonoko dari telepon.

—Kecuali jika Sonoko memaksanya.

"Ba-ik, tu-an pu-tri." Eja Shinichi di setiap kata-katanya.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, tu-an de-tek-tif." Balas Sonoko.

Shinichi menutup ponsel flipnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja di atas meja belajarnya. Hancur juga tidak apa-apa. Asal tidak bordering lagi karena telepon dari Sonoko. Cukup sudah. Lama-lama dia jadi seperti pelayan pribadi si tuan-putri-kaya itu. Kalau-kalau saja Shinichi berpikir, jika ada Ran sekarang pasti yang akan menemani putri kaya itu bukan dia, tetapi Ran.

Ah, Ran ya? Tapi kan dia sedang tidak ada.

"Apa yang akan di lakukan Ran di malam tahun baru ya?" pikir Shinichi. Tapi dia mengucapkannya.

**Tok-tok-tok**

Shinichi mendengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Dia pikir pasti ibunya yang menyuruh dia melakukan hal-hal-membantu-pekerjaan-ibu. Atau kalau tidak ayahnya yang menyuruh dia untuk membaca draft novel yang sedang dibuat.

Tidak Sonoko, Yukiko atau Yusaku, kenapa selalu Shinichi yang disuruh-suruh?

"Siapa?" Tanya Shinichi singkat. Harusnya dia tidur agak petang malam ini. Karena besok adalah hari yang menyibukkan baginya.

"Aku Christie." Sahut suara itu.

Shinichi langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Masuklah."

Christie membuka pintu kamar Shinichi dengan hati-hati. Dia langsung dapat melihat kalau Shinichi sedang duduk, atau tiduran, di atas kasurnya. Dia mendekat dengan hati-hati. Tujuannya kesini adalah untuk memastikan informasi yang didapatnya dari Yukiko. **Kencan buta **yang bermasalah itu.

"Ada apa, Christie?" Tanya Shinichi.

Christie bingung harus memulai dari mana. Tidak mungkin dia langsung berterus terang kalau dia sedikit mempermasalahkan tentang rencana Shinichi besok malam. Kencan buta itu, yang akan Christie sidang. Tapi kalau bertanya seperti itu, mungkin nantinya Shinichi akan curiga kalau dia adalah Ran. Meskipun tidak begitu, Christie tidak ingin dianggap cemburu masalah siapa gadis-gadis yang akan Shinichi temui nantinya di kencan buta. Sekalipun Shinichi ngotot untuk ikut, bagi Christie tidak apa-apa kok. Asal Shinichi mengajaknya kesana saja, sudah cukup.

"Emm…" karena terlalu banyak berpikir, otak Christie jadi semakin rumit. Padahal di sekolah dia selalu dapat nilai seratus dalam semua mata pelajaran. Ah, tapi itu kan pelajaran anak SD. Dan dia sendiri aslinya sudah SMA. Hal yang tidak dapat dibanggakan.

Shinichi mulai heran dengan tingkah gadis di depannya. Sedari tadi hanya melamun sambil sesekali cemberut tidak jelas. Ada apa gerangan?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shinichi sekali lagi. Ayolah, apakah hari ini adalah hari terburuknya? Diganggu teman cerewet macam Sonoko dan gadis malu-malu macam Christie? Yang benar saja!

"K-kak Shinichi besok malam mau kemana?" Tanya Christie hati-hati. Yah, berpura-pura tidak tahu, bukanlah sebuah hal buruk yang besar.

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Tidak. Maksudku, besok adalah malam tahun baru. Apa kak Shinichi tidak mempunyai rencana?" _kalau tidak, ikut saja denganku ke Gunma! Dari pada ke kencan buta?_ Untungnya Christie tak lepas kontrol dan mengatakan hal demikian.

"Oh. Aku besok akan ke kencan buta. Diajak Sonoko." Jawab Shinichi.

"K-kencan buta?" Tanya Christie. Heran, kenapa dia jadi terkejut lagi?

"Iya. Semacam bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tidak kita kenal, lalu makan bersama dan berbicara banyak hal. Kalau ada yang lebih, ya mungkin bisa jadi pacar." Jelas Shinichi.

_Aku tahu apa itu kencan buta! Maksudku, kenapa harus ke sana?! _Erang Christie dalam hati.

"Kenapa ke sana?" lepas sudah kontrol emosi Christie.

"Eh? Kenapa harus ke sana? Yaa, karena Sonoko mengajakku sih. Lagipula besok aku tidak ada rencana pergi kemana-kemana." Shinichi agak bingung juga waktu ditanya alasannya. Seharusnya tadi dia menjawab saja kalau dia dipaksa oleh Sonoko.

"Oh, begitu ya." Christie tak punya semangat lagi.

Shinichi makin heran dengan tingkah Christie. Kenapa sih gadis ini? Bukannya dia juga kenal dengan Sonoko. Ah, maksudnya dia kan sahabat Sonoko, kenapa harus mempermasalahkan?

"Kau sendiri kemana?" Tanya Shinichi. Awas saja kalau Christie menjawab mengadakan pesta dengan teman-teman sekelas. Hei, mungkin saja kan Ran terpincut dengan anak kecil ingusan?!

"Ke Gunma. Melihat kembang api bersama Ai dan teman-teman. Professor juga." Balas Christie agak tak semangat. Jujur saja, rencananya jauh lebih parah dari pada hanya pergi ke kuil dan berdoa.

"Ooh." kalau dengan mereka sih Shinichi tidak ambil pusing. Toh, pesona Genta dan Mitsuhiko jauh di atas standar Shinichi. _Hehehe_, Shinichi tertawa cekikikan.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke mandi dulu. Kak Shinichi juga cepat mandi dan tidur. Sudah jam delapan." Kata Christie sembari melambaikan tangannya ke Shinichi dan pergi dari kamar itu dengan wajah yang masam seasam coklat SpyChocho White.

Shinichi mengangguk patuh. _Baru jam delapan kan?_

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ai sembari duduk di samping Christie. Di bawah langit malam puncak gunung di Gunma begini, benar-benar suasana yang dewasa.

Christie menggeleng lemah. Jujur, dia merasa stress sendiri dengan pikirannya. Dari tadi innernya terus berkata kalau Shinichi bakal selingkuh, selingkuh. Pasti di tempat kencan buta itu banyak gadis cantik dan seksi. Ah, atau jangan-jangan malah tante-tante genit? Sial, Christie benar-benar dibuat stress sekarang.

"Kudo ya?" tebak Ai. Dari wajah Christie Ai sudah bisa menebak dengan mudah. Paling-paling juga masalah percintaan anak SMA.

"Iya. Begitulah." Jawab Christie.

Ai membenahi posisi duduknya. Duduk di atas batu besar memang sedikit repot baginya. Bisa-bisa dia jatuh kalau tak hati-hati. Dia melihat jam tangan yang dikenakannya. Jam sepuluh malam.

"Memangnya dia kemana?" Tanya Ai.

Christie menghela napas sebentar lalu dia menoleh ke wajah Ai. Di sana tampak wajah gadis kecil yang kentara sekali kalau sudah dewasa. Mungkin kalau Christie menceritakan hal ini, Ai bisa membantunya? Diingat-ingat Ai lebih dewasa dari dia. Mungkin Ai punya pengalaman tentang hal seperti ini.

"Kencan buta."

Christie menantikan reaksi apa yang akan diberikan oleh Ai. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya tak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Dan alasan seperti inilah yang membuat Christie harus meneruskan penjelasannya.

"Katanya dia diajak kencan buta oleh Sonoko. Detektif mesum itu pasti nantinya akan terpancing dengan gadis seksi lain." Jelas Christie dengan kesal.

Ai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "lho kan putri kaya itu ada bersamanya. Kenapa kau cemas?"

Christie mendengus kecil, "di saat-saat seperti ini kadang Sonoko tak bisa diandalkan." Christie mulai membayangkan kalau Sonoko sedang mengenalkan beberapa gadis kaya pada Sonoko. Dan di bayangannya juga tampak Shinichi mengeluarkan wajah mesum. Semesum ayahnya, Kogoro.

"Aaaah, harusnya aku memaksa ikut saja!" Christie menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya yang dia tekuk. Jujur, dia benar-benar menyesal dengan kondisinya sekarag. Tubuh kecil begini, membuat dia susah mengawasi Shinichi.

"Sudah terlambat. Lagi pula tak ada alasan kuat agar kau bisa ikut ke sana." Jawab Ai.

Mendengar jawaban dari Ai, Christie semakin stress. Kalau begini caranya, percuma saja tahun lalu dia memberi Shinichi coklat valentine. Sial, sial.

"Hei Ai, apa aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dari sini?" Tanya Christie.

Ai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Christie. Dia berniat untuk menemani teman-temannya menyiapkan barbeque untuk dimakan sambil melihat kembang api. Sebelum dia berbalik dan pergi, dia berkata pada Christie, "telepon saja. Mungkin kau bisa mengancamnya dari sini?"

Serasa ada lambu neon muncul dari kepala Christie.

"Ide bagus!"

.

.

.

"Hwaaaahh." Shinichi menguap karena merasa bosan. Dia melihat jam tangannya, masih pukul sebelas. Dan menurutnya, acara kencan buta ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Yang benar saja, dia kira akan seperti apa kencan butanya nanti. Tapi ternyata yang datang malah teman-teman sekelasnya. Huh, ini sih bisa dibilang acara kumpul-kumpul. Walaupun aslinya Shinichi juga tidak terlalu berniat dengan kencan buta sih.

Apalagi susunan acaranya tidak begitu bagus. Perkenalan, padahal mereka sudah saling kenal. Game tutup mata, membaca puisi, makan-makan, minum-minum. Dan puncaknya nanti adalah menyalakan kembang api di depan rumah. Yah, kencan buta mana yang diadakan di rumah?

** .Rrr**

Shinichi merogoh celananya. Mencari handphonenya yang berbunyi. Siapa yang menelepon di saat seperti ini sih?

"Halo?" sapa Shinichi.

"Hai, detektif genit."

"Eh, Ran?" Shinichi sedikit terkejut. Bukannya Ran sedang di Gunma melihat kembang api? Kenapa tiba-tiba meneleponnya?

"Iya. Ini aku."

"Oh. Kenapa tiba-tiba menelepon sih? Dan kenapa memanggilku detektif genit?" sedikit sebal juga disebut genit. Itukan bisa merusak image detektifnya.

"Kau tak suka aku menelepon ya? Lagipula kau memang genit kan? Pasti sekarang kau sedang di kerubungi gadis-gadis penggemarmu! Huh, sok laku."

Shinichi cemberut. Malas diajak yang seperti ini. "tidak juga kok."

"Hah, pasti di sampingmu sekarang ada seorang gadis yang ingin menyentuhmu kan?"

"Shinichiii, kenapa kau di sini terus sih dari tadi? Kau tidak mau menikmati pesta yang kubuat dengan susah payah ya?" tiba-tiba Sonoko bersandar di bahu Shinichi. Dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya Sonoko kebanyakan minum soda. Kembung mungkin.

"Aaah, bukan begitu." Memang di sebelah Shinichi sekarang ada gadis yang menyentuhnya. Tapi rasanya aneh jika dia jujur pada Ran. Karena ini jauh dari harapan 'gadis yang menyentuhnya'.

"Sudah kuduga, seharusnya kau tidak berperilaku seperti itu!"

Shinichi mendorong tubuh Sonoko agar menjauh dari dirinya. Risih juga ditempeli seperti itu. Sonoko sendiri hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan beranjak pergi. Shinichi membenahi dirinya sebentar, lalu meneruskan pembicaraan, "lagipula, yang kau bicarakan dari tadi itu apa? Tidak jelas sekali."

"Sudahlah. Shinichi memang tidak hebat dalam hal seperti ini." Terdengar nada suara Ran nampak lebih merendah dari sebelumnya.

Shinichi mengerutkan dahinya. Dalam posisi seperti ini, nampaknya dia hanya mempunyai dua pilihan. Karena menurut analisisnya, Ran sekarang —mungkin— cemburu dengan kencan buta yang dia hadiri. Pilihan pertama adalah membiarkan Ran cemburu tanpa menjelaskan keadaan kencan buta yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Dan pilihan kedua adalah memberitahu Ran bahwa sebenarnya dia sekarang tidak dalam kencan buta.

Hasil dari pilihan pertama mungkin adalah Ran akan menganggap Shinichi sebagai detektif genit karena menghabiskan malam tahun baru dengan gadis-gadis lain yang tidak dikenalnya. Dan hasil dari pilihan kedua mungkin adalah Shinichi akan dianggap sebagai orang yang setia dan baik hati oleh Ran.

Tapi kedua hal di atas tidak bisa dibuktikan dengan apa-apa kebenarannya.

"Dari pada menceramahiku, kau sendiri sedang apa?" Shinichi lebih memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan. Menghadapi perempuan seperti Ran bagi Shinichi hanya ada satu cara, yaitu melarikan diri.

"Aku? Kenapa kau peduli? Jika aku bilang aku pergi dengan pemuda lain apa kau akan cemburu?" terdengar tawa kecil di akhir kalimat. Ini agak terlihat seperti nenek sihir yang merencakan hal buruk.

_Siapa yang ingin cemburu dengan Genta dan Mitsuhiko?_ Shinichi merasakan ada kerutan kekesalan di dahinya sekarang. Lama kelamaan pembicaraan di telepon ini semakin tidak membuahkan hasil yang bermanfaat.

"Itu tidak akan memengaruhiku." Balas Shinichi datar.

"Baiklah. Apa yang dilakukan olehmu di sana juga tidak akan memengaruhiku!" teriak Ran sebelum akhirnya menutup pembicaraan mereka di telepon.

Yah, ini adalah malam tahun baru yang buruk untuk mereka.

.

.

.

"Christie, makannya pelan-pelan saja." Yukiko sedikit menelan ludah melihat gadis kecil di depannya sedang makan dengan terburu-buru. Wajah gadis itu terlihat memerah karena kesal. Sepertinya hal ini terjadi setelah pulang dari acara malam tahun baru. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu antara Shinichi dan Ran. Karena memang Christie terlihat menjauhi Shinichi setelah hari itu. Jujur saja Yukiko tidak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi. Tapi memang sejak kecil mereka sering bertengkar. Jadi apa boleh buat.

"Shinichi juga. Cepat dihabiskan makanannya. Jangan baca koran terus." Yukiko mengalihkan pandangan pada Shinichi yang duduk di depannya. Sedang mengacuhkan makanannya dan membaca koran. Sepertinya Shinichi juga kesal pada Christie. Perasaan anak muda yang mudah dimengerti oleh Yukiko.

**Rrr Rrr Rrrr**

"Aku sudah selesai!" Christie meletakkan alat makannya di meja dan meloncat dari kursi dan berlari meninggalkan ruang makan setelah melempar senyum pada Yukiko dan Yusaku. Berhubung handphonenya bergetar karena ada telepon masuk jadi dia harus bergegas meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.

Shinichi hanya melirik sekilas Christie yang sedang berlari sambil menerima telepon.

.

.

.

"Oh ayah. Ada apa?" tanya Christie setelah dia pergi ke teras. Tumben sekali ayahnya menelepon. Padahal biasanya dia lupa menanyakan kabar Ran karena terlalu asyik berada Los Angeles. Mungkin karirnya sebagai detektif di sana semakin membaik?

"Ran! Apa kabar?" seru Kogoro dari balik telepon. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat gembira.

Christie tersenyum sekilas. Dia memandang langit di atasnya. Sepertinya hari ini cuaca sangat cerah untuknya. Meskipun sepertinya cuaca ini tidak sama dengan tempat dimana ayahnya sekarang berada.

"Baik-baik saja. Ayah dan ibu sendiri bagaimana?" balas Christie bertanya.

Kogoro tertawa dengan keras. Membuat Christie menjauhkan telinganya dari ponselnya. "Ibumu baik-baik saja. Hanya saja dia sepertinya akhir-akhir ini mengkhawatirkan suatu hal." Balas Kogoro, namun tawanya sudah mereda.

Christie bergerak sedikit dari posisi duduknya, "soal apa?"

Kogoro menghela napas pendek, "soal dirimu."

"Aku?"

"Iya. Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu." Nada suara Kogoro berubah menjadi serius. Membuat Christie menyimak dengan seksama kalimat selanjutnya.

"Tinggalkan Jepang dan hidup bersama kami di Los Angeles, Ran."

_APA?!_

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

* * *

><p>oh iya, dari review chapter kemarin ternyata timbul dua pertanyaan ya? ini sedikit penjelasan dari saya.<p>

1. Iya, Ran emang menghilang tanpa jejak. Anehnya kenapa bisa dihubungi? ini sama seperti di manga aslinya. Keberadaan Shinichi memang tidak diketahui orang-orang di sekitarnya, tapi Ran bisa menelepon Shinichi karena diberitahu nomornya kan? Ini juga berlaku untuk fanfic ini.

2. Iya, Shinichi memang sudah tahu identitas Christie dan dia juga berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu. Ingat di komik volume 47 saat Ran hendak membuka hp Conan? di situ Ran bilang, "Mungkin lebih baik tunggu orangnya sendiri yang bilang. rasanya tidak enak hati kalau harus mengintip isi hp orang lain, walaupun ada alasan." nah di sini Shinichi juga demikian. dia lebih baik menunggu Ran sendiri yang akan menjelaskan padanya. entah kapan itu.

jika ada yang tidak dimengerti, silakan bertanya! pasti dijawab! ^^


End file.
